The 72nd Hunger Games SYOT
by someoneorother123
Summary: SYOT Closed but please still read
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Everyone" said Caesar Flickerman as he walked onto the stage. "As we all know it is almost time for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! We hope that this year will be action-packed and with twists and surprises at every corner".

I watched Caesar prance around on the stage telling people what to expect in the next hunger games. I really hoped it was good as last years games had been really boring. Rumour had gone around that the Head Gamemaker that year had been killed. This year there was a new one who had promised to make these hunger games the best yet.

Every year I watched the Hunger Games and every year I was glad that I lived in the Capitol and not in one of the districts. Every year I watched 23 kids die. Deep down I felt very bad about that but it was such good entertainment that I forgot about the deaths. I wonder what the district feel about the hunger games?

* * *

Hi please submit either through review or pm. You can submit up to 3 tributes and please make them interesting and realistic. Here is the form and it is also so on my profile:

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

History:

Family:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction or Reasoning:

Weapon of Choice:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred Training Score (this may change because if everyone puts that they get a 10 then some will change):

Preferred Opening Ceremony Costume (may change):

Interview Angle:

Alliances?:

Participation in Bloodbath (please remember that some tributes have to die in the bloodbath):

Preferred Death:

Thanks and I hope you submit


	2. Chapter 2- District 1 reapings

District 1 Reapings-

Aine O'Durran POV  
Beep Beep Beep. I hear a noise as I slowly wake up. I close my eyes hoping to go back to sleep. Then I remember. It's reaping day. My eyes shoot open and I quickly get out of bed.

When I sit down at the table for breakfast my dad asks me "So reaping day today". Reaping day is where two kids between 12 and 18. One girl and one boy, are chosen to compete in the annual Hunger Games. There are 24 tributes in total and they each have too fight to the death until there is one winner. In District 1 it is an honour to win and some crazy people voluntarily choose to go into the games. I am not one of those people, my family already has enough money being one of the richest in District 1.

Normally I wouldn't be stressed about the reaping as even if I get reaped it is likely that someone will volunteer for me, my name is only in 5 times. But this year rumour has been going around that nobody has been selected to volunteer. Meaning that whoever gets reaped will go into the arena. I hope it isn't me.

Caelan Spirits POV-  
I pick up the sword and twirl it around in my hands. I love swords. They are such good weapons and one strike could instantly kill you.

I am in the Training Centre where kids train to become tributes for the hunger games. We go every day after school to train and on days where we don't have school. Most kids who can afford it in District 1 train and hope to be selected to volunteer when they are older. I am hoping to get selected next year as that is my last chance to.

For some reason the trainers decided not to pick volunteers for this year. I don't know why, but I overheard them whispering about these games being particulalry dangerous. I guess that just means whoever gets picked is in. I hope I get reaped. Then I can show all those older, stronger and meaner kids how the games really work. I put the sword down and head back over to my house to get ready for the reaping.

Aine O'Durran POV-  
I choose a white dress for the reaping and quickly pull it on. I don't want to be late. It gets you into big trouble. I brush my hair and quickly head to the reaping.

My parents are already there as is most of the district. It is compulsory to go unless you want to get publicly whipped by the peacekeepers. After getting my name signed off I stand in a group of other 16 year old girls. Our escort Venus walks to the stage. She introduces herself and chats on about why we have the games and how they work.

Then she moves over to the girls reaping bowl and picks out a name. She walks back to the microphone and says the name in a slow, clear voice "Aine O'Durran".

Caelan Spirits POV-  
I watch as a tall very pretty girl walks to the stage. Venus asks for volunteers but nobody come forward. She looks a bit surprised as District 1 normally has volunteers every year. I look at the girl. Her face shows no sign of emotion so I don't know if she is happy, sad, angry or scared.

I don't recognise her and have never seen her around the Training Centre. I watch as Venus moves to the boys bowl and pulls out a name. I desperately hope that it is me. It is. Venus calls out the name "Caelan Spirits". I walk to the stage with my head held high, very happy that I finally get the chance to represent my district. Venus calls out to everyone "Happy Hunger Games!" And the reaping is over.

Aine O'Durran POV-  
I am in shock. This wasn't meant to be happening. Someone should have volunteered for me. The rumours must have been true. I am marched by Peacekeepers into a small room in the Justice Building.

My mother and father immediately run in and my mother starts crying. They don't want me in the games, my father purposefully didn't let me train because he wanted to make sure that I never got in. We don't speak much just mostly sit and try and figure out what we are going to do. The peacekeepers come back to take them away and I manage to choke out 4 words "remember, I love you". Then the door shuts and just like that they are gone.

Caelan Spirits POV-  
In the justice building I am surrounded by my friends from the training centre. All congratulating me and telling me how lucky I am.

I think I am lucky too but every now and then a bit of doubt creeps into my mind and reminds me that I might not live, my parents come in and like my friends congratulate me. But I know that they are hiding something. Fear and worry that I might not make it back alive. We talk about my strategies in the arena and how to get sponsors. Then I am taken away and board a train that will take me far away to the Capitol.

* * *

Hi guys I hope you like the story so far. I know my grammar isn't great and that some words might be messed up because my spellcheck is going all whacko and I don't know how to fix it. But please keep submitting tributes. I only have eight. These are the tributes that are taken:

District 1 male and female

District 2 male and female

District 4 male and female

District 5 female

District 6 male

District 7 male and female

District 9 female

District 10 male

District 12 female


	3. Chapter 3- District 2 reapings

District 2 Reapings

Beau Jacobson-  
I start to wake in the early hours of the morning to the sound of my younger brother Asher chattering away. Probably to Miracle my half-sister who has looked after us ever since I was 12.

When I was 7 my parents were killed by the stupid so-called Capitol. My brothers Ryder, Asher and I were put in the orphanage until one day Miracle turned up claiming to be our half-sister and took us in. She really was a miracle taking us in, the orphanage had been terrible.

A good feeling overcame me as I realised that today was finally my chance to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I quickly got up and rushed downstairs, I grabbed a bit of toast from Miracle who looked at me with surprise "What are you doing up so early you normally sleep in?" I smirked at her and rushed out the door to the training centre. A crowd of kids were already surrounding the notice board, waiting to see who had been chosen to represent District 2. I rushed forward and read the names.

_District 2 female volunteer- Regan Arcley_  
_District 2 male volunteer- Beau Jacobson_

Regan Arcley-

"Now Regan, remember to never hesitate with your strike" says my father. I am training to hopefully become a peacekeeper. I mostly train at the academy but my father sometimes gives me lessons as well.

I throw my knife and it hits the target in the bullseye. Perfect. I smile and walk over to the Training Academy to see if I have made it as a peacekeeper. The academy trains kids to become peacekeepers as well as tributes in the Hunger Games. Most of the kids are crowding around another announcement on the notice board but I walk over to the other notice.

_Accepted Peackeepers-_  
_Deila Peters_  
_Franco Desmond_  
_Glory Johnston_  
_Annis Puller_  
_Nero Token_

My name is not on the list. I now never have the chance to become a peacekeeper. My life dream has been dashed. I notice the other announcement. The volunteers for the Hunger Games. I gasp. I am the District 2 female volunteer.

Beau Jacobson-  
I am surrounded by my friends and other trainees slapping me on the back and congratulating me. I am stunned. I have always wanted to win the hunger games. To become famous, rich and for the glory of winning. We have never been that poor, but we haven't been rich either.

"Beau, come on" I hear Ryder say. I join him as we walk to the District Square for the reapings, Miracle and Asher are already there. We get our fingers pricked and are told to move to our designated areas. I stand with a clump of other 18 year old boys and our escort Taliana walks onto the stage excitedly. The same thing happens has every year. She reads the Treaty of Treason and the mayor makes a speech about the games. Then finally Taliana walks over to the boys reaping bowl and picks out a name.

"Asher Jacobson" she reads out in an excited voice. Asher walks out from the 13 year old boys section and I yell "I volunteer". Asher grins at me as I walk to the stage. "And what's your name?" Taliana asks. "Beau Jacobson" I reply.

Regan Arcley-  
I never would have believed that I would be selected to volunteer as a tribute. I have always trained to be a peacekeeper but I never thought I was good enough to go into the Games.

"Wait" I think to myself "If I win the Games then maybe they will accept me as a peacekeeper!". As I think to myself I notice that Taliana has already called out the male tribute. I see a massive 18 year old standing on the stage as Taliana moves to call put the girls name "Deila Peters" she calls out. I recognise her name from the Peacekeepers list. She is 16 as well and I knew her quite well.

"I volunteer" I shout out and am escorted to the stage by peacekeepers. "What's your name?" Asks Taliana "Regan Arcley" I reply. "Well then congratulations to our District 2 tributes for the 72nd games, Beau and Regan" she cries before we are taken into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

Beau Jacobson-  
"You can win this, I know you can" says Miracle inside the Justicd Building. I wave my hand dismissively "of course I'll win I've been training for 6 years, the next time you see me we'll be living in a house in Victors Village". Ryder and Asher stand beside her. We all look alike with piercing blue eyes and curly hair.

"But what if you don't win?" Asks Ryder anxiously. "Then you'll have to win for me" I reply. Ryder has been training too but he's only 15 so he still has another 3 reapings left. We hug eachother and say our final goodbyes and they are taken out. I sit in the room for a while. I have no other visitors, probably because I have no friends. I'm not much of a people person.

Regan Arcley-  
"Why did you volunteer?" Asks my father. "My name was put down for volunteering so I had to and anyway if I win I'll surely become a peacekeeper" I reply. "If you win" says my sister Harper. She's 19 and has never really been interested in the Games or becoming a peacekeeper.

"Just because you have never had I dream in your life doesn't mean I can't have any" I yell at her. I don't know why but I sometimes lose my temper like that and I am angry at Harper for suggesting that I might not win. Of course I'll win. Then I realise how I am, really feeling, scared.

Scared that I might not survive, that I'll never get to live a normal life. But there's not turning back now. "Whoah, Whoah calm down" my sister replies. Then the peacekeepers come back and announce that we only have 2 minutes left. I finish our goodbyes quickly and as they walk out I realise that Harper is crying.

Then we are taken to the station to board a train that will take us away to the Capitol.

* * *

Well I hope you liked that Chapter. Please remember to review as I want to know if you are actually reading. And please send in more tributes! Remember you can send in 3.

And I am also setting up a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favourite tribute so far so please vote! And another poll for you to vote on your favourite arena.

Again thanks for reading.

And I just thought I might add that I'm not doing any Romance.

a. Because I dislike reading romance stories

b. Because I have had no romantic experiences (hey give me a break I'm not even a teenager yet)


	4. Chapter 4- District 3 reapings

District 3 Reapings-

Marie Circuit -  
I toss and turn in my bed as I dream. In my dream I have been reaped and am in the arena. I watch as massive giants leer over me with clubs, swords and other weapons I don't know. The biggest stand with a sword about to kill me when I wake up shaking. It is the reaping today and I am very scared. Scared because it is my first reaping where I have a disabled arm. My arm was paralysed from my elbow down about 6 months ago in a factory explosion that also killed my father.

I get out of bed and walk into our kitchen. "Morning" I say to my mother and my younger brother Byte putting on a fake cheery voice. They look up at me but don't say anything. I think we're all very nervous today. I sigh. If I get reaped today then I want to spend my remaining time actually talking to my family. They don't understand what it's like. My mother can barely remember her reapings and my brother is only 9. I eat quickly then head back to our bedroom to get changed.

I pull on a simple dress and hunt under my bed trying to find something. I pull out the small crumpled picture of my father. It's one of the only things I have left of him. He looks like the adult version of Byte. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. I have his blue eyes but I have blonde hair. I scrunch it into my pocket and walk back into the kitchen "I'm ready to go" I say.

Jarvis Stark-

"Jarvis, get up its reaping day" My father yells from downstairs. I groan as I roll out of bed and quietly walk down the stairs. My father is fiddling around with some machine he made but it isn't turning out well. I roll my eyes and show him how to fit the clip into the circuit. I've always been told that I'm really great with computers and have already started working in the tech factory. I grab a roll for breakfast and start to eat it. My dad and I don't really consider eachother family, more friends. My mother died in childbirth and I know my father hasn't forgiven me. He tries but he still has had trouble forgiving. I don't even call him Dad I call him Tony (Tony Stark, Jarvis Stark *shakes head in disbelief*).

I pull on some clean clothes and race out the door to meet my friends. For some reason a lot of people are really shy in District 3. I know I'm not. I'm considered the charismatic joker of my friends. Though I'm told that a lot of my jokes are a bit offensive. I spot my friends Static, Watt and Tric standing on the corner of the street. I rush up to them "So reapings today, are you nervous?" I ask. They all nod, obviously they are too nervous to speak. I laugh "Come on lighten up its not like any of us are going to get reaped" I say. But I know that I am very nervous too.

After that they calm down a bit. Well they start talking. I check my watch and gasp. It's almost time for the reaping and you do not want to be late for the reaping. The peacekeepers are tough in District 3 and you don't want to get on their wrong side. I wave goodbye to my friends and start running to the square.

Marie Circuit-  
"Bye" I say to my mum and Byte. Then I join the queue of kids waiting to get their fingers pricked. After I get my finger pricked I walk over to the middle of the crowd of kids hoping that they won't get reaped. I watch as the mayor says a speech before reading the treaty of treason.

Then our escort Vivian walks to the stage. He seems very excited today. He eagerly walks over to the girls reaping bowl and hunts around for a bit before pulling out a name. Ha reads it out to the crowd "Marie Circuit". The name sounds familiar and it echoes around in my head until I realise with a shock.

Marie Circuit is me.

Jarvis Stark-  
I see a blonde haired girl walking from the 15 year olds section. Vivian asks for volunteers but no one comes forward. No one in their right mind would want to compete in the Hunger Games. Vivian then picks a boys name and reads it out. "Jarvis Stark".

I hear a gasp from someone in the crowd as I walk to the stage. I try to just look blank and show no emotion but inside I an terrified. Again Vivian asks for volunteers and again no one comes forward. "Happy Hunger Games" shouts Vivian before we are taken off stage and into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes.

My first visitors are Static, Watt and Tric. They burst through the door and Watt says "God Jarvis I'm really sorry" I see Tric struggling to bite back tears. "I'll miss you" he says and tries to choke out more words but I can't hear it. Static waves goodbye and says " We'll be going for you" before they walk out the door and away from my life. I sit waiting for a while before I hear another knock on the door.

This time its my dad. "Jarvis" he says quietly when he walks into the room. I wonder what it will be like for him if I don't come back. If he has to spend the rest of his life alone. I know I have to come back for him "Tony, I promise I'll come back for you, I will" he smiles sadly and says "It wasn't your fault your mother died" then he presses a scrap of paper into my hand, hugs me then leaves the room. I look down at the scrap paper. It is a picture of a young woman. I turn it around and it says Your Mother. She looks a lot like me. I smile and slip it into my pocket and wait.

Marie Circuit-  
"Marie, I don't want you to go" Byte says. "I'm sorry but I have to go, but I'll try to come back" I reply. My mother is sitting in a chair her shoulder hunched. I wonder what it must be like to lose a husband and a daughter in 6 months. Probably terrible. I don't think I'll ever come back to District 3. But I want to help others get back to their districts and families. I want to help them win.

Byte is still crying sp I get up and walk over to my mother. "Mum?" I ask then whisper to her "I'm scared" "I know" she replies. Then my whole family just sits their thinking. Finally I hear a knock on the door and I know our time is up. I am taken away to the train that will take me far away from District 3. And I don't know if I'll ever be back.

* * *

7 reapings done! I'm only accepting a couple more tributes before I make more bloodbaths. So get your submissions in now. All of Districts 1-7 are filled up.


	5. Chapter 5- District 4 reapings

Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm not doing the reapings in order, just in whatever districts I get 2 tributes. Without further ado I present to you the District 4 reapings.

* * *

District 4 Reapings-

Alyssa Turner POV-  
I wake up just as the sun is beginning to rise. Today is the day of the reaping. The day I volunteer to go into the games.

I look over and see that my sister Alannah is still asleep. I get up and quickly get dressed before running down to the beach. I pass mostly small houses and a few shops. I live in the poorer part of District 4. Sunrise is my favourite time of day as I can be completely alone and do whatever I want. I walk along the beach, the water looks so beautiful with the sun rising across it.

As I walk I am over come by emotions. I don't know if I should be happy that I was lucky enough to be chosen to represent District 4 by the trainers, sad that I am leaving my family or nervous that the I might actually die.

Jace Mitten POV-  
I wake up early on the morning of the reapings. Today is finally my chance to volunteer for the hunger games, to show my brother Clive that I am just as good as he is.

Clive won the 67th games and I have always felt that I am in his shadow ever since. He has now moved out so it is just me and my father who live at my house. My mother died of leukaemia 6 years ago. We are quite wealthy as we got a large amount of money from when Clive won the games. I hear a knock on the door and run to answer it. It is Clive with his wife Libra and 2 daughters Coral and Theta. They live in a house in Victors Village. They walk in and Libra gives me some breakfast she prepared earlier. My dad comes into the kitchen.

"Morning" he says "Well Jace today's the big day, I can't wait until you win imagine what it'll be like having two kids who are victors".

I can't wait until I win too."If you win" a voice says inside my head but I brush it away, of course I will win. I have trained my whole life too.

Alyssa Turner POV-  
By the time a make it back to my house the rest of my family is already up. My mother and father, my brothers Arex, Assan and Ali and my sister Alannah. I quickly eat my breakfast in silence. I know my family is worried about me, they don't want me to volunteer but I have to. I was chosen.

Ali and Alannah are only 10 so they don't know much about the games, Assan is 12 so this year is his first reaping but he definitely won't get reaped, but Arex who is 15 is very worried about me.

We make our way to the district square as it is almost time for the reaping. I stand in a group of 17 year old girls and listen to our escort Grander babble on about the Treaty of Treason and other stuff. Then he moves over to the reaping bowl and picks out a name.

"Sandra Collins". She lives on my street so I know her quite well, she is only 14. I rush forward and yell "I volunteer". I am taken to the stage. Sandra quietly whispers to me "Thank-you".

Jace Mitten POV-  
It is now time for the boys. Grander picks out a name and reads it out. "Jace Mitten". I am surprised, I knew I was volunteering but I didn't expect to get reaped. I walk to the stage confidently.

Grander asks for volunteers but nobody steps forward. I am then marched into the Justice Building where my father, Clive and his family rush in. "Good luck" Clive says and hands me a bracelet made of seaweed. "It was my token in my games" he says. I take it. I have always hated Clive ever since he won his games but now that I realise I may never see him again I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

Coral says to me "Good luck Uncle Jace I know you can win".I smile at her I love her and her little sister Theta they are only 2 and 4 but know me between than most people. Then Clive and his family walk out. "You can do it" my dad says in his rough voice before turning away and walking out.

Alyssa Turner POV-  
Alannah runs into the room crying "I don't want you to go" she sobs into my shoulder. Now that I have volunteered I don't want to go either but there's no turning back now.

The rest of my family walks in. Arex has tears running down his face "you shouldn't have volunteered" he says. Assan and Ali also look like they are trying to choke back tears. My father hands me a locket, inside I see a picture of the 7 of us together.

Tears start running down my face. Why did I volunteer? But I know I have to win to get back to my family. The peacekeepers come back and take my family out and I am marched to the train, maybe never to see my family or District 4 again.

* * *

I hope you likes it, please tell me what you think. Here is the current tribute list. Please keep submitting tributes, remeber you can submit up to 3.

District 1 female- Aine O'Durran, 16- The Song of Felines

District 1 male- Caelan Spirits, 17- The Song of Felines

District 2 female- Regan Arcley, 16- Eneyla Arcamenal

District 2 male- Beau Jacobson, 18- ForeverYoung362

District 4 female- Alyssa Turner, 17- 7oaks302

District 4 male- Jace Mitten, 16- Hermy Bee

District 5 female- RESERVED- coolcattime

District 6 male- Horne Redlow, 15- 7oaks302

District 7 female- Alexia Murnoe, 17- Semperfi91

District 7 male- Davy Hertle, 12- Hermy Bee

District 9 female- Fawn Anderson, 13- 7oaks302

District 10 male- Ralph Idife, 14- Hermy Bee

District 12 female- Maia Brooten, 16- Aranwen

All other spots are open.


	6. Chapter 6- District 5 Reapings

District 5 reapings-

Ray Gerico-  
I race through the streets of our district hoping nobody is following me. I have a loaf of bread from the bakery and some thread from the tailors. Trying to get home before my parents realise I was out. Out begging and stealing food. If they ever found out I'd be in serious trouble. But if it wasnt for the food I steal my family would probably be dead.

I quietly sneak through the wooden door to our house. I stare in shock at the person in the kitchen hoping it isn't my mother. "What are you doing?" I breathe in relief. It is only my 11 year old sister Nitya. "Just getting food" I reply befor setting the loaf of bread I stole from the bakery on the table. I am in luck because my mother walks in just after I hide the food. "Oh your already up, remember its the reaping today" she says. I gasp. I completely forgot about the reaping.

My 9 year old brother Kern soon walks in his head hanging down. He must have remembered it was the reaping. My father soon follows and our family eats our small meal in silence.

Luna Bayers-  
I stretch out my arms and yawn. I have slept very well last night, to worried about the reaping today. My sister Naomi is still asleep her small body curled up with her blankets. This time next year it will be her first reaping. I head downstairs. We live above our tailoring shop that my parents own. I am about to turn the closed sign to open when I realise today is the reaping so no one works.

I notice some thread on the floor. That can't be right because my parents always are very neat and tidy. It must have been a theif. The poorer people of District 5, the factory workers don't really need to steal as they still have enough money to survive. It must have been a homeless person or an unemployed person. I try to look for footprints but whoever it was wiped them away as I still see traces of mud on the floor.

I walk into the kitchen where my mother and father are talking quietly "Someone's stole from us again" I announce. They just sigh and continue talking. I get myself a loaf of bread and smother butter all over it. I then make another one for Naomi. Naomi walks in already dressed for the reaping. I quickly eat my loaf of bread before heading upstairs to get dressed.

Ray Gerico-  
"Quick, Hurry up or we'll be late" Nitya shouts to us. I quickly pull on my best top before following the rest of my family out the door. I help my father out and push him along in his wheelchair. He has had to use a wheelchair ever since a factory accident that paralysed his legs. Both my parents are unemployed so we have no money. We walk along the grid-like pattern of streets, passing house after house before finally arriving in the square.

I get my finger pricked and am told to move to the 15 year old boys area. I am in the middle now and the closer I get to the front the more scared I get. I stare at the bowl. My name is in it 24 times but I don't want to think about it. Our escort a horrible woman named Ursula walks to the stage dressed in purple from head down. Our mayor follows. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason which I've heard every year. Ursula jumps up and down very excited, how can you get excited about watching children die?

Luna Bayers-  
Ursula our escort strides over to the girl reaping bowl and carefully selects a name right down near the bottom of the bowl. She then reads the name out "Luna Bayers".

I look around to see who got reaped. "Luna Bayers" Ursula reads again. With a shock I realise that Luna Bayers is me. I hear the cry of a little girl, probably Naomi and I walk to the stage, terrified. I get to the stage and Ursula asks for volunteers. I cross my fingers hoping someone volunteers for me. But no one does. Ursula moves on to the boys and reads out a name "Ray Gerico".

I watch the tall boy about my age walk to the stage with his head hanging down. Another cry rings out this time coming from a boy. I see a young boy crying in the crowd. His sister looks up at me and I realise she is Nitya Gerico. The girl who bullies my sister. Anger surges through me. Naomi has been bullied ever since I can remember by Nitya and her gang. I have had to protect her all the time. Now nobody can.

Ray Gerico-  
I know the girl who got reaped, our sisters are in the same class. I am taken into a small room inside the Justice Building to say goodbyes. I still can't believe I got reaped. Why me? Why not the hundreds of other children eligible to be reaped?

My family walks or is wheeled in my fathers case, into the room. Kern has obviously been crying. "I don't want you to die" he cries into my shoulder. I close my eyes and whisper to him "I won't, I promise to come home". Nitya walks up to me "Ray, I bully the other girl who got reaped sister" she says to me. I stare at her in shock, I didn't know she bullied. "I'm sorry, Luna, might try to kill you because of me" she bawls. I hug her then move to my parents.

A thought strikes me. Who will steal and be and borrow for my family now that I'm leaving?. I have to tell my parents I steal. I do and they nod "I know" my mother says. "I'll steal for you" Nitya pipes up but my mother shakes her head wearily. The peacekeepers come back and take them away. "No" I yell "Please, remember me" I tell them before I get one last glance at them. Then the door shuts.

Luna Bayers-  
I have a lot of people coming to say goodbye to me so the room is quite crowded. Naomi hold my hand "Please come home" she says tears pouring down her face. My friends have already said goodbye and the Peacekeepers are coming back to take my family away. I hug everyone one last time, knowing I'll never hug them again. I know I'm not coming home. I'd have to beat everyone including the skilled trained tributes from District 1,2 and 4. And that's assuming all the other tributes have no skills either.

The Peacekeepers come back and I am left alone. Soon I am escorted onto a train. I sit myself down and stare out the window. It has just started to rain so it seems even the clouds are crying for me. And I am crying too.

* * *

District 5 reapings and the 5th reapings I've put up. I am almost halfway through the reapings! I will be creating bloodbath tributes like Ray at random times so I can keep the reapings going. There are 5 spots left for tributes and then I'll fill the rest with bloodbaths so you don't have to worry about your tribute being a bloodbath. Unless you want them too. If you want you can PM me bloodbath tributes. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7- District 6 reapings

District 6 Reapings

Kasi Forman-  
"Kasi, wake up!" That's what I wake up too on the morning of the reapings. I groan and roll out of bed before walking downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of my family is already up. My mother hands me some rolls of bread that I eat for breakfast. I am grateful that I actually have a substantial breakfast unlike most of our district. My father earns a bit of money from the Capitol because he is part of a small group of people in District 6 that secretly create weapons for the Capitol.

I vaguely hear a knock on the door and my older brother Woods gets up to answer it. It is my older sister Eren. She's 25 and lives on the otherside of the district. The poorer part because she teaches at the school there. "I just came to wish Kasi luck at the reapings today". I drop my roll as I remember what day it is today. How could I forget?

I'm the only person in my family eligible for the reaping. There is another knock on the door and Woods sighs in exasperation before going to answer it. This time it is my older brother Simon with his wife and son Dorian. They've probably come to wish me luck too. And you need luck today.

Horne Redlow-  
I finally make it to the top of the hill. I'm standing in front of the massive factory where we make cars, trains, hovercrafts and other types of transport. I look out over the valley and I can see the whole of District 6. Most of it is covered in small houses all connected to eachother and streets laid out in a grid. Over in the far corner as far away from the factory as possible, is where the rich people of District 6 live. The shopkeepers and engineers. District 6 isn't very big and most people work in the factory.

I go back down the long path to the streets. I rush along passing house after house. They all look the same and are all connected. I finally reach my house and open the door "I'm back" I announce to my family who are sitting in our tiny kitchen eating breakfast. Nobody is talking. We are all too nervous about the reaping. For the first time all 3 of us are in the Reaping. I pull up a chair next to my older brother Apollo. He's 16 and his name is in the reaping 27 times and I know we're all worried for him. My name is only in 6 times. Apollo has taken tesserae for the whole family since he was eligible. I refused to let him take tesserae for me though.

After our silent breakfast is finished I go into our shared bedroom and pull on my best clothes. I hear someone walk in but I don't know who it is "Horne, Horne what if I get reaped?" I turn around and see my 12 year old brother Aron. It's his first reaping so of course he's worried. I wave my hand "Of course you won't get reaped your names only in once". He still looks worried as he pulls on his best clothes.

Kasi Forman-  
"Are your ready Kasi?" I look out the window and see my best friend Marti. I don't have many friends except Marti and another boy Tio who's my neighbour. I rush out the door and we run all the way to the square. I've been friends with Marti ever since I was 9. We stop in the line of kids waiting to get their fingers pricked. Tio comes up to me. "Good luck you two" he says before walking away. Tio is like a brother to me and one of my best friends even though he's 19.

I turn around as its my turn to get my finger pricked. I then move off with Marti too the rest of the 15 year old girls. Soon enough our escort Oiuni or something like, that walks to the stage. She grins as she invites the Mayor to read out the Treaty of Treason. Then its time for the name to be drawn. Oiuni rushes over to the girls reaping bowl eager to see who will be selected. She chooses a name and I desperately hope its not me.

Then in her high-pitched voice she announces the tribute "Kasidelia Forman".

Horne Redlow-  
I turn around trying to see who was reaped. I see a girl a bit older than me walking to the stage. I see another girl trying to run to her but she is stopped by peacekeepers. Oiuni congratulates her then moves on to the boys. She picks a name around the middle of the bowl and carefully unfolds it. I cross my fingers desperately hoping its not Apollo or Aron. It isn't.

"The male tribute for the 72nd games is Horne Redlow". I stare in horror at our escort who just called out my name. Next to me people are muttering and pushing me forward. Before I know it I am on the stage and facing the audience. I see Aron looking shocked in the front row. I also see Apollo near the back of the crowd staring at me tears pouring down his face. My parents are also crying. Oiuni congratulates us and we are taken by the peacekeepers to the Justice Building.

Kasi Forman-  
I'm still shocked. I was reaped. My name out of the thousands of slips that were in the bowl. Why me? I hear a knock on the door and my family walks in. My mother, father, brothers and sister are all there. Eren rushes over to hug me "I'm so sorry" she says. Simon has a shocked look on his face as he carries Dorian over to me. I look at Dorian still sleeping. He was only born a few months ago. "Please let him remember me when I die" I ask him. "If you die" Woods says.

I shake my head. I don't want to give my family any false hope. It'll just make them sadder when I die. My mother hugs me and my father starts ranting about the Capitol. He's always hated the Capitol but he must hate them even more now. Unfortunately the Peacekeepers hear him and drag him out "Dad!" I yell and he only has time to say "Remember what I-" before the door shuts. I hug my family one last time before they walk out sad looks on their faces.

My next visitors are Marti and Tio. "I'm so sorry I would've volunteered but I was too shocked to even say anything!" Marti says as soon as she runs into the room flinging her arms over me. "Marti, when I'm gone please keep building things" I say to her. Marti loves building and creating things just like my dad. She nods and tries to say something but nothing comes out. Tio approaches me awkwardly "I'm really sorry" he says looking down at his feet. "Don't do anything dangerous" I tell him. He hates the Capitol and would do anything to stop them and the Games. If I die then I'm sure he'd do something terrible that might get him killed. "Please follow your dream" I tell him. He's been apprenticed to the mayor as his new assistant and I know that one day he wants to become mayor and possibly stop the games. Then the peacekeepers come and I only get to say one last goodbye before they are gone too.

Horne Redlow-  
I think my whole family is in shock. Aron stands cowering near the door crying into his hands. My father keeps shaking his head as if this isn't actually happening. But it is and I am going into the Hunger Games. I watch it every year on television, I watch the tributes get killed, I watch them fight, I watch them starve and each year I wish more and more that I won't get put in the games. Now my nightmare has become reality.

I try to tell my family something but all that comes out is a choked sound. "It's okay" my mother says in her soothing voice. It sparks a memory of her singing a lullaby to me when I was little but that memory only makes me cry harder. I hear footsteps and know the peacekeepers are coming. I hug my parents and brothers before the peacekeepers burst through and takes them away. Probably Forever.

* * *

District 6 the 6th reapings. I'm halfway through them (pumps fist in the air) anyway Thankyou lovely readers for your tributes and reviews And please remember to vote on the poll.

Also I have two other stories the 76th hunger games (which has 1 review!) and is about the Capitols revenge if the rebellion failed. I also have one called Tribute which is about another tribute in the 74th games. It is complete. They aren't SYOTs but I would love it if you checked them out. Thanks!

I just realised something. How am I going to kill all these tributes? They're all amazing...


	8. Chapter 8- District 7 reapings

District 7 Reapings-

Davy Hertle-  
"Wake up sleepy head". Peck my bunkmates voice is the first thing I wake up to in the morning. I open my eyes and see that the 7 other boys in my dorm are already up. I live in the orphanage as my parents abandoned me when I was 3 years old. Nobody has heard from them since.

I hate the orphanage, all the boys tease me and I have no friends. With a sinking feeling I remember what day it is, reaping day. Today is my first reaping, about half of my dorm is only 11 so they don't have to worry about being reaped. But I do.

As we walk down the narrow corridor to breakfast I remind myself that my name is only in the reaping twice. Once because I have to and once for tessarae. Everyone in the orphanage is forced to take out tesserae. For breakfast we have the same thing as always yucky sludge which they call porridge. Then we are sent back to our rooms to get dressed for the reaping.

Alexia Munroe-  
I swing my axe into the log. I am training for the games just in case I ever get reaped, I have trained ever since I was 12. I walk back into our small wooden house. My dad isn't up yet so I get out some bread I made last night. My father walks in. He is very drunk today, I give him a bit of bread. He glares at me and starts to eat it.

My father has always hated me ever since I was born. My mother died during childbirth and my father has blamed me ever since and has become addicted to morphing and drink. I have pretty much had to raise myself.

We used to be quite rich for District 7 but my father spent most of the money on morphing and alcohol. He also quit his job so I have to work in the lumber industry instead of going to school just so we can have a little bit of money. I hate him for it.

Davy Hertle-  
I pick up a picture I drew of what I imagine my parents to be like. I love drawing and it was one of the first drawings I ever drew. I stuff it into my pocket just in case I get reaped. Then in a crowd of other boys and girls from the orphanage I make my way to the District square.

We get our fingers pricked then move into our areas. I stand next to a boy called Frederick. He is very quiet and probably the person I am closest to in our dorm. He barely ever speaks but at least he doesn't bully me. Our escort a woman named Queenie starts talking into the microphone. She recites the Treaty of Treason and explains what the Hunger Games is. Like we don't already know.

Alexia Munroe-

I run towards the district square. I am already late and if I miss the reaping I will be in big trouble. I make it just in time to get my finger pricked before moving towards a group of other 17 year old girls.

I stare at the reaping bowl. My name is in that bowl 18 times. The escort moves towards the bowl to pick out a name. "Yvonne Brien" she reads out. A small 12 year old girl moves towards the stage looking very scared. A thought crosses my head. "Why should this little girl be forced to fight to the death instead of me" I have seen her before she seems to have at least 5 younger siblings. All who would be affected if she died. I on the other hand have no one who will miss me.

Before I know it I have rushed forward and yelled "I volunteer".

Davy Hertle-  
I look with surprise at the red-haired girl that has just volunteered for Yvonne. Yvonne is in my class at school and I know her quite well. But District 7 never has volunteers. Queenie looks very excited as she asks the girl her name "Alexia Munroe" the girl replies.

Then Queenie moves to pick out the boys name. I cross my fingers hoping it isn't me. "Davy Hertle" she reads out. I start to shake as I walk to the stage but I force myself to not cry. We are then taken to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. Nodody will come to see me. I take out my drawing of my parents and pretend that they are visiting me.

Strangely there is a knock on the door and Frederick walks in. "I just wanted you to know that I have always wanted to be your friend and good luck" he says in a quiet voice before walking out. I sit trying to figure out what that means. Why would he want to be my friend?

Alexia Munroe-  
I am locked inside a small room in the Justice Building. My father walks in, very drunk. "G-good luck" he says in a slurred voice before collapsing on the floor. The peacekeepers come and take him away and I am by myself again.

I see a group of people at the door and they walk in. It is Yvonne and her mother, father and 5 siblings. Her mother is also pregnant. "Thank you so much for volunteering for me and remember that I'm going for you the whole time" she says tears running down her face "You can win" her 10 year old brother adds. Her father thanks me and gives me a small bracelet he had made. I slip it on before the peacekeepers come back to take me out to the train.

* * *

Well that's the District 7 reaping I hope you enjoyed it. Please keep submitting tributes, I have 11 so far and another reserved. Thank-you to everyone that has submitted a tribute. Anyway this is about the sponsor system, I am going to let everyone send 3 gifts to tributes. If you want to sponsor someone send me a PM with whatever gift you want to send to the tribute. Please make it reasonable like not a gun, cannon or hovercraft or something stupid like that. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9- District 8 reapings

District 8 Reapings-

Dylan Prisco-  
I sit down at the dining table in our small kitchen. I grab some of the disgusting ration food we get and start to eat it. My father, grandfather and older sister join us. Like every meal I notice the empty seat my mother used to sit on. She died a year ago but I still haven't really gotten over it. I look out the window at the dark sky and hundreds of apartment buildings and factories stretching out as far as I can see.

District 8 is the second biggest district in population but one of the smallest in land size. At least that's what I've read. I really love reading but unfortunately in District 8 reading isn't valued very highly. I do own a few books as we aren't that poor. In the distance I can see the tall cramped apartments where the poorest people in the District live. And where my friend used to live.

I turn back to my family who have already started eating. We're all very nervous as tomorrow is the reaping. And the unthinkable might happen. I could get reaped. I suddenly wonder that if I get taken to the Capitol I might see Lacie. Lacie was my best friend until about 4 years ago when she was caught stealing and taken to the Capitol and turned into an Avox. She was three years older than me and so in my eyes, knew everything. She would tell me things about a rebellion, and something beyond District 12. When I repeated these things to my family they would all tell me to never talk about it.

I finish the last of my small meal, so I stand up and walk into my room grateful to be away from that silent meal. I fumble under my bed until I find a book. I pull it out, its a photo album of all the photos I've collected. I hear footsteps and my older sister Petra walks in and sits down on her bed. I stuff the photo album under my bed and lie down hoping to get some sleep.

Harriet Danielson-  
"Wakey, Wakey Harriet" I hear two giggling little kids say. I open my eyes and see my little sister Belinda and her friend Satin tickling my nose with a feather. I groan and brush them away. I sit up and look around the big bedroom I sleep in. Most of its inhabitants are still asleep. We share this small apartment with two other families who are like cousins too me. I see the sleeping faces of my two brothers, Satin's older sister and two other girls. I clamber out of bed and walk into the kitchen.

The 3 mothers are already awake and so is my best friend Bonnie. She's a year older than me but we've spent our whole life together. She grins at me nervously and it dawns on me that today is Reaping Day. I grab a bowl of what I call sludge and start to eat it. The rest of the kids walk in. My brothers Constantine and Maxientus, Velvet who is Satin's older sister and Bonnies two older sisters Livvy and Carrie. She had another sister Lacie but she was caught stealing and taken to the Capitol and turned into an Avox.

After breakfast I walk into the bedroom and pull out my only good pair of clothes. I put them on and watch as the others who are in the reaping walk in. Livvy, Bonnie, Constantine and I are all in the reaping. The others are safe for now. We don't talk much as we walk down the long path to the District square. Our apartment block is about as far as you can get from it. No one wants to be near the poor.

Dylan Prisco-  
I reluctantly pull on my reaping clothes. If it were up to me I wouldn't go to the reaping, but skipping the reaping earns you a public whipping and sometimes death. The Peacekeepers are very tough here in 8. Petra's not in the reaping as she is 20 but I most certainly am. I walk out into the kitchen, the others are already there and we walk down the long, narrow staircase leading from our apartment.

I kick a few stones as we walk down the long streets of our district. The sky is grey and it looks like its going to rain. I remember walking down this very path on the way to my mothers funeral, I still blame myself for what happenned. We were walking together down a narrow side street when suddenly my mother stopped. She fell to the ground and I cried for help but no one came for ages, by that time it was too late to save her. I sometimes wonder that had I run for help earlier. Would she still be here today?

We reach the square just before the reaping starts and I wave goodbye to my family before getting my finger pricked. I stand next to a few boys I know by name but not very well. I don't have many friends. I'm more of the nerdy, smart person who sits by himself. Our escort Francolozo (I have run out of ideas for escorts names so their going to be pretty wild) walks to the stage and introduces himself. He speaks in his slow, dull voice that seems to drag on and on until finally he announces that its time for the names to be picked.

Harriet Danielson-  
Bonnie grins at me from behind as Our escort picks a name from the bowl. I fear for myself and Livvy and Bonnie. Francolozo reads out the name.  
"Harriet Danielson"  
It's me. My nightmare has come true. I stand in shock until Francolozo says "Well come on what are you waiting for". I walk slowly to the stage tears streaming down my face. I don't want to go to the Capitol. I don't want to die.

The escort picks a boys names from their reaping bowl and reads it out. I hope its not Constantine and luckily it isn't. "Dylan Prisco" he reads out. I've never heard of him before. Dylan walks to the stage his shoulders hunched. But he isn't crying like I was. Soon enough he reaches the stage and Francolozo announces that the reading is over.

Dylan Prisco-  
I was reaped. Reaped for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. I now think that maybe I should have stayed at home. Public whipping would be better than being reaped. I am locked by the Peacekeepers inside a small room in the Justice Building. Soon my family walks in "Dylan" Petra sobs. She throws her arms around me and cries. For a moment I feel a bit angry, it was me not her that got reaped and is being forced to fight to the death. But I don't want to spend my last moments with my family feeling resentful. There's plenty of time for that.

My father holds my hand tightly like he never wants to let go. I smile sadly at him. He has already lost my mother and now he's losing me. I think about the girl that got reaped, her name rings a bell but I can't figure out how I know her. I hear shouting outside my room and wonder what is happening. There are plea's and shouts before I vaguely see a peacekeeper marching a man out. I wonder what happenned. I turn my attention back to my family but the Peacekeepers are coming back to take them away. I hug them and say "I'll try to come back" before they are taken away.

Harriet Danielson-  
My small room is full of people. People crying. All three families who live in the apartment block are here. Bonnie is holding my hand and weaping like I've already died. Carrie and Velvet stand to one side crying. My mother is holding my other hand and I lean on her shoulder as I cry as well. Bonnie's father is cursing the Capitol. Cursing them for making a 13 year old fight to the death whilst they have to watch. "Harriet whats going on?" Belinda asks. "I have to go away" I reply "Why?" Satin pipes up. "Because I've been sent to die". At those words Belinda and Satin both gasp before rushing to me and crying. They don't really understand whats going on.

I hear footsteps and see the Peacekeepers walk in. Are they back already? But they just handcuff Bonnies father. "No!" I hear Bonnies mother yell. I can also hear Bonnies father screaming abuse at the peacekeepers. "He'll be alright" my mother says. He might be all right but I know for sure that I won't. The peacekeepers soon come back and I hug my family one last time "I don't want to go" I tell my mother. She says nothing. Soon I am left alone. I might not want to go but I have too.

* * *

Why must you all submit such great tributes? How am I going to kill them? Ah well I must remind myself that their only story characters. What did you think of that chapter? . Anyway this SYOT is now closed! So as soon as the reapings for 9-12 are up we can get the pre-games stuff started.

i also have a trivia question for you

Who was mentioned in this reaping that is a character in Catching Fire?


	10. Chapter 10- District 9 reapings

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a lot of stuff on including homework and writing an essay on the Fall of Rome is not my idea of fun. I'd much rather be writing this but sadly homework takes priority. I will also sort the other reapings back into order. Thanks for reading and remember to review!

* * *

District 9 Reapings-

Fawn Anderson-  
'Reaping Day, Reaping Day' The words echo around in my head. I've watched reapings before, kids crying and screaming as they are brought to the stage. I was in the reaping last year, but this year something feels different. I have an uneasy feeling that I'm going to get reaped. I stare up at the roof, I gave up on trying to sleep a while ago. I can hear the soft breathing coming from the rest of my family. They're already asleep. I can feel my eyes getting heavy until I fall into the darkness that we call sleep.

I slip my legs out of the blankets that covered me and walk out into the kitchen. It's the main room in the house but still very small. There's the fire where we cook food over, the bench where we prepare it, the table where we eat it and a crappy old couch that's falling a part and facing the TV that we're forced to own. I grab some of the flatbread we make out of tesserae and start to eat. Ivy my 10 year old sister sits down next to me. "You nervous?" She asks. I nod and continue to eat. I look around the room, my mother is chatting with my younger brother Dax as she kneads dough, my older sister Ellena is helping my youngest sister Aya do a handstand whilst my dad claps and my other sister Esta is also eating. We may be poor and hungry but we're still happy.

Sander Jockson-  
I stare out the window at the sea of grain. It's almost time for harvest so the grain is very tall. I imagine working there every day like my parents do and like I will do when I'm older. It doesn't look very fun. Of course nothing in my life is very fun. It's mostly about money, it seems like everything revolves around money. My parents will often say "we don't have enough money". I wonder what the world would be like without it?

I sit down at our wooden table and start to eat. It's Reaping Day today. The worst day of the year. I look forward to tommorow when it'll all be over. Today is my 12 year old sister Demeter's first reaping and my brother Barley's last. It is my third and my fifth last. Nobody's talking whilst we eat. Too nervous I suppose. I try to remember how many times my name is in the Reaping bowl. 9 times. Demeter is only in once and Barley is in it 36 times which is a lot. And if your name is picked, you die.

Well not always we sometimes have a victor but that's not very often. I notice the rest of my family has already left the table. My mother is comforting Demeter who is crying. I remember how nervous I was at my first reaping. I quickly finish my breakfast and walk into my room to get changed. Laid out on my bed are my best clothes, I pull them on and for once I don't actually look poor and starving. I wish I wasn't.

Fawn Anderson-  
The only dress I own is the one I wear to the reaping. I don't get why we have to wear our best clothes to the worst possible event. I pull it on anyway and wonder what would happen if I went naked. I imagine everyone staring at me and start giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Asks my sister Ivy. I shake my head and continue getting dressed. Then my mother brushes my hair and I am ready for the reaping.

We walk along the dusty roads leading from the houses to the district square. The sun is shining and their isn't a cloud in the sky. I want to yell at the sky that its the worst day of the year so it shouldn't be brilliant weather. Of course the sky wouldn't reply. We finally reach the square and Ellena and I join a line of children getting their fingers pricked whilst the rest of my family moves off into the crowd. It's finally my turn to get my finger pricked. I walk off into an area near the front of the crowd. "Good luck" I whisper to my friend Maize who is standing next to me.

Our escort Sasha walks to the stage. She has purple hair, purple eyes and is wearing a purple dress. She look disgusting. I can never get past how ridiculous the Capitol people look. As always she introduces herself and introduces the mayor. He stands up and reads a speech followed by the Treaty of Treason. Then it is time to see who will be reaped. Sasha walks over to the girls reaping bowl. I cross my fingers hoping its not me or Ellena. Of course as an old saying said, Anything that can go wrong will go wrong and the name rings out clearly among the crowd "Fawn Anderson".

Sander Jockson-  
I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Demeter wasn't reaped. I watch as a girl who only looked a bit older than Demeter walks to the stage. She is shaking but not crying. I've never seen her before. Sasha asks for volunteers but no one comes forward. No one ever does. Then Sasha moves over to the boys reaping bowl. I think about the 36 times Barley's name is in that bowl and the nine times mine name is.

Sasha fumbles around in the bowl for a bit before producing a name. She opens it and reads it into the microphone. A strang feeling comes over me and I already know who's name is written on that piece of paper before she reads the name out to everyone. "Sander Jockson". I walk to the stage. It was me. And now I am going into the arena and will most definitely get killed. I see Demeter crying in the front row of the girls. I try to look for my parents and Barley but I don't see them anywhere. Soon we are taken off stage to say our final goodbyes.

Fawn Anderson-  
Ellena is crying, Dax is crying, Ivy is crying, Esta is crying, Aya is crying, my parents are crying. Everyone is crying, except me. I feel like crying but no tears are coming out. I'm going into the Hunger Games. I'm probably going to die. "Mum, I don't want to die" I say. "You won't" she replies. But I know I will. I'm 13 probably one of the youngest tributes in the Games. I've had no training and have never touched a weapon in my life. The odds aren't in my favour this year.

Will my family remember me when I die? My parents, Ellena and Ivy will but Dax and Esta are only 8 and Aya is 6. I think about that boy that got reaped. He was only a bit older than me. We spend the rest of the time sitting together. During that time Maize runs in "Fawn!" She yells as she runs in. "Fawn, Fawn I'm so sorry" she says. I nod as no words come out of my throat. I notice my family getting up to leave. "I don't want you to go" I say. My dad hugs me and tells me it'll be all right. I doubt it will.

My family waves to me one last time before the turn and leave out the door. I sit for a while before realising Maize is still there. "Are you nervous?" She asks. I nod, so she sits there telling me about what tactics I should use, that I should avoid the bloodbath. The Peacekeepers come back for her. "You've been I great friends, thanks" I say as we hug one last time. Then she is also taken away and everyone I've ever loved is gone. But I have to win, I have to come back.

Sander Jockson-  
I'm still shocked. I was reaped. Me. Why me? My family was worried for Demeter because it was her first reaping and Barley because his name was in so many times. Not for me though. 'Why couldn't it have been Barley?' I think. Then I feel guilty about wishing it was him. Barley is ranting on about how much he hates the Capitol. I hope the Peacekeepers don't hear him.

Demeter is sobbing and holding my hand. "Why do you have to go?". "I don't want to go, I have to, its not my fault" I snap at her. She looks shocked and backs away. "I'm sorry" I say before bursting into tears. I don't want to die, I just want to live a normal life. I don't want to be paraded around and shown off to the Capitol to see me before they kill me. I cry more. I won't make it, I won't come home. Soon I'll be gone forever. I wonder if there is an afterlife? I hope so. I hug my parents and siblings one last time before they leave. And I am left alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me who your favourite tribute is so far. And here is the trivia.

What was in the 11-12 o'clock section of the arena in the 75th Games?

and the answer to the last bit of trivia was Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11- District 10 reapings

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy but here are the District 10'reapings. i hope you enjoy them. Please tell me what you think of these tributes and tell me who your favourites are so far. Thanks for reading

* * *

District 10 reapings-

Ralph Idife-

'If your the mayors son, the chances of you being reaped are very slim, right?' I tell myself. Today's the Reaping day so of course I am very nervous. I get out of bed, I have a room to myself which is very uncommon for District 10. Most people are dirt poor. I make my way downstairs to have breakfast. I'm the spoilt one in the family. Normally you'd expect the youngest to be, not the oldest. When I was 6 my twin sister Yillon was killed by a herd of cattle, I've been the favourite ever since. I hate being the favourite. Especially for that reason.

My younger sister Malie glares at me as I walk in. We've hated eachother since the day she was born. I eat the big breakfast that has been laid out in front of me. We have more than enough to eat which is why I'm a bit fat. Being the mayors son definitely has its good side. After a while I push my plate aside, too nervous to eat any more. I walk upstairs again to get changed for the reaping.

A shirt and pants have been laid out on the bed for me. I pull them on and hear a knock on the door. Malie walks in. "Ralph, I'm really nervous" she says. Of course she's nervous it's her first reaping. "You'll be fine, your names only in once now go away I'm getting changed" she nods and walks out of the room with a hurt look on her face.

Sable Avricson-

"You can't really expect to get reaped, there's thousands of slips of paper" my older sister Peatra says. It's easy for her to say that, she's no longer in the reaping. We're at the table eating breakfast. It's the day of the reaping. My names in the reaping 17 times, so of course I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? My mum walks in, stretching and yawning. She grabs a tesserae roll and starts to eat it. "I'm going for a walk" I announce to my family.

I walk down the dusty street. No one else is out, which is eerily strange. But it is the Reaping and most people stay inside. I pass a few paddocks where some cows are happily grazing. Sometimes I'd like to be a cow, but I suppose being one is like being in the Reaping everyday. Everyday they choose some cows to die.

I pass the abattoir. Today there are no screams coming from the yards. No killing. I stop at a house just past the abattoir. I knock on the door and my older sister Ferera opens it. She's 22 and lives with her newly wedded husband. When she rushes to hugs me, then invites me inside. Her house is very similar to most houses in the district. Small. Her husband Bert and her are eating breakfast. "Do you want something to eat?" Ferera asks. I shake my head knowing that food is expensive. Well then we've got something to tell you.

Ralph Idife-

"Come on, Ralph" my mum yells. I rush downstairs. Malie and my other two younger sisters Cassandra and Politine are all ready, but Cassandra and Politine don't need to worry about being reaped as they are only 10 and 7. Out th window I can see hundreds of people already crowding the square. Our house faces the square so we don't need to walk far. Malie and I wave to out parents and sisters before joining the line to get our fingers pricked.

I tap the boy in front of me on the shoulder "Hey Zavier" I say to my friend. The boy turns around in surprise then notices its me and laughs. "Hey Ralph" he says. Noticing its his turn to get his finger pricked he whispers to me "good luck" before stepping out of line. I hear a voice from behind me "does it hurt?" I turn to Malie. "Well, only a little bit but not much" I say. After getting my finger pricked I am taken to a group of other 14 year old boys. Our escort a man named Lucius walks to the stage. Today he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood and speaks slowly and dully into the microphone as he introduces the mayor my dad.

After reading the Treaty of Treason and saying a speech my dad walks off stage again and Lucius announces that its time for the Reaping. "Boys first, this time" he says. I cross my fingers hoping and praying that it isn't my name being picked. My name's only in there three times but there's still a chance that I'll get reaped. Then Lucius chooses a slip of paper and reads the name "Ralph Idife". No this can't be happening. "Mum, Dad please don't let them take me" I shout to my parents. I see their shocked faces as I am marched to the stage.

Sable Avricson-

I watch the crying fourteen-year old boy walk to the stage and immediately feel guilty that someone so young has been reaped, though I know it isn't my fault. I think back to this morning when my sister revealed that she was pregnant. If I get reaped I'll never get to meet my niece or nephew. Lucius announces that its time for the girl to be picked. I barely have time to worry before the name "Sable Avricson" is read out.

The next events happen in a blur. I am being marched to the stage like the boy. Then the reality sinks on me. I'm going to compete in the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. On the stage I shake hands with the trembling boy before we are taken into rooms in the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

My parents and Peatra burst through the door to my room. "Sable!" Peatra shouts. "Why you?" She says to me as she hugs me. I feel tears sliding down my cheek. "I don't know" I say. There is another knock on the door as Ferera and Bert walk in. Ferera is sobbing harder than me. We just sit there for a while just trying to savour our final moments together. A peacekeeper in a white uniform walks in to take my family away. "No!" I manage to choke out before they are gone.

Ralph Idife-

Most things in my life have gone my way. I've had enough food to eat, nothing bad has ever happenned to me except my sister dying. And now I'm going to probably die as well. At least if there is an afterlife I will get to see my twin again. I sit in my room wondering if my family will ever come. There's a knock on the door and my family walk in. Cassandra bursts into tears when she sees me "Why do you have to go?".

I think everyone is asking that question today. Everyone across Panem. Why? Why do we have the Hunger Games? Why does the Capitol force us to compete in them? I notice Malie standing close to the door. No matter how much we dislike eachother sometimes I know I will miss her. I stand up and hug her. She smiles but doesn't say anything. "Ralph" Politine says. "What's going on?" I don't want to explain it to her so Dad takes her aside and explains whats happening. "Your leaving?" She asks. I nod.

Then the Peacekeepers come back and take my family away. Then I am taken away to a train that will take me to my death.


	12. Chapter 12- District 11 reapings

Yay! Two Chapters in one day! Here are the District 11 reapings only one more to go. I'd like to thank Hermy Bee and coolcattime for being my biggest reviewers! Thanks. Anyway I'd love it if you checked out my other stories!

* * *

District 11 Reapings-

Lillian Janice-

The fresh air, clear sky, leafy green trees, an abundance of fruit. You'd think I live in paradise not District 11. The worst place in Panem. I hate living here. Forced to work all summer in the blistering hot for only a bit of pay and if you don't you get whipped by the Peacekeepers. Forced to starve and spend all our money on food just to survive. And worst of all forced to compete in the annual Hunger Games each year. And today is the day that we pick those unfortunate children chosen to die. Today is the Reaping Day.

I walk into our village in our allocated zone if the district. Our village is a small one only a few streets and only one shop where we get our rations from. In the distance I can see some tall buildings. That's where the rich people live, the ones who can actually afford things. I burst into our tiny house, just three rooms. My mother, father and siblings are sitting at the table eating. "Morning Lillian" my father says. I smile and grab a coarse bred roll made from tesserae grain.

I eat my small breakfast in silence whilst listening to the chatter of my family. My older brother Nox is also not talking but my younger siblings Caritta and Farron are chattering away non-stop. Nox wipes his hands and says "I'm done" before barging into the bedroom. I follow him into the room and sit down on his bed. "What's the matter? Are you just nervous about the reaping?" I asks. He shakes his head and says "I dunno Lilli I'm just down in the dumps. I mean why do we even have the Hunger Games? It's pointless. I hate the Capitol".

Declan Maddox-

Hanging above our kitchen is a photo of a girl. This girl was my sister, my sister who died. She died 3 years ago when I was 12 in the 69th Hunger Games. On this day, every year I am reminded that she died. I'm only seeing this picture as I peek through the window into my old house. I hope my parents don't come out and see me. They disowned me about a week ago and threw me out. We had a fight, I've always hated my parents and they've always hated me. Now they've disowned me and I have nowhere to go.

I've been staying at my best friend from schools house, who I've kind of always had a crush on. His parents are fine with it but I know I can't stay there forever. I'll have to leave sometime. I walk down the next street. Normally there'd be laughter and chatter coming from them as families sit down and have breakfast together. But not today. Everyone's always nervous on reaping day.

I walk into the house where my friend lives. My friend Spud is the only one up so we eat breakfast together. In silence.

Lillian Janice-

I pull on a dress. Compared to the rest of my clothes its very nice, but compared to what the rich people wear it is nothing. Nox is also wearing his best clothes. I brush my hair so it looks reasonable and we walk to the square. It's a very long walk to the square as District 11 is very big, but after passing a couple of other villages and hundreds of trees we finally reach the square.

I hug my family. "Good luck" says Caritta before I am pushed along into a line of kids. District 11 is one of the biggest districts so the line of kids is very longs. In some ways this is good as you have less chance of being reaped. I wince in pain as the needle is jabbed into me and I am pushed into the crowd of kids. Because I'm 13 I stand near the back of the children and because I am small I can't even see the stage properly.

We have a new escort this year. Our old one probably got promoted to a better district. One that actually has victors. She introduces herself as Metella, then chats on about how excited she is to be an escort for District 11 this year. Our old escort wasn't nearly as chatty as this one. Then eager to get down to business she rushes our mayor through his speech and the Treaty of Treason. Then she eagerly picks out a names. And the name is Lillian Janice.

Declan Maddox-

I hate it when little kids get reaped. This girl is 13 but looks to be about 11. Like everyone else, I am staring at her as she walks to the stage. I can see the look of shock and I can see that she is clearly very scared. Our eyes meet briefly as she walks to the stage and I can see tears beginning to form in them. Like most of District 11 the girl has dark skin and black hair. Unlike me of course because I seem to be different from everyone else in every single way.

"Well, congratulations Lillian. Now we get to pick our male tribute!" Metella says and snatched a name out. Then she reads the dreaded word no one ever wants to hear. Their own name. And in this case "Declan Maddox" is read out. One of the 12 slips of paper with my name on it was picked. I stand frozen and I can see the people either side of me staring at me. 2 years ago the boy standing next to me was picked and I remember his facial expression clearly. Terrified.

Then I remember that no one loves me anymore. And that no one will miss me. At least it was me and not some boy with heaps of siblings and friends who got reaped. I feel calm as I walk to the stage which is strange. I feel as though no one will care when I die. I have to shake hands with the girl who isn't looking at me before we are locked inside the Justice Building. I wait patiently and soon Spud comes through. We hug briefly and he wishes me luck before being taken out by the Peacekeepers. I wait longer hoping my next visitors will come. They don't.

Lillian Janice- My family runs in. "Lilli!" I hear Caritta yell. She sobs and cries. "Don't go please don't go" she says. I bite my lip to stop it trembling. "Lilli, where are you going?" Farron asks. Nox runs in late and I rush up to hug him. He strokes my hair saying "it's going to be all right". I cry and whisper the first words I've said since I was reaped "No, it won't".

"Yes, it will listen to Nox you'll be fine" says my mum. I nod. I have to believe I can win, I have to belive I'll be coming home. "You'll be fine, make an alliance, learn survival skills, try really hard at training and you'll be fine" my dad says. I nod again trying to believe what he is saying. I hear the Peacekeepers come in. My family turns to leave, but Caritta hangs onto me. The Peacekeepers try to get her off and eventually Nox prises her off. "Let's go" he says painfully before the leave.

* * *

Stop it guys! Next time I make an SYOT I will make sure all the tributes are terrible so I won't feel bad killing them. Now I have more great tributes I have to kill. Ah well. Please tell me who your favourite and least favourite tributes are so far. Also if you have any ideas for the arena put it in your review. Since the reapings are almost over I thought I'd put up my little schedule. Each tribute will get a training/interview POV and another random one:

Train Rides- D1, D5, D7 and D11

Chariot Rides- D3, D6, D9 and D12

Interview Prep- D2, D4, D8 and D10

Training Day 1- D5, D8 and D10

Training Day 2- D1, D3 and D9

Training Day 3- D2, D7 and D12

Interviews- D4, D6 and D11


	13. Chapter 13- District 12 reapings

Well guys the final Reaping is here! Yay! It's not very good as after 11 other reapings I've run out of ideas and got a bit bored of doing them. Also now that the reapings are over please pm me about alliances. Also thought I should mention that there will be no romance in this story because:

a) I dislike reading romance so don't really know how its written

b) I've had no romantic experiences, ever (Hey! I'm only 12)

Also thought I might mention that I may keep some bloodbath tributes alive and kill others as "punishment" for not reading this story. If you think this is a horrible, unfair idea tell me. Oh and any ideas for the arena would be great thanks!

* * *

District 12 Reapings

Maia Brooten-

Everything is quiet and peaceful when I look out the window. No yells, no sounds of coal miners walking to their shift. Then I remember why. It's the Reaping Day today. My names only in it 5 times but that's still enough to get me reaped. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen where my parents are having breakfast. I grab a piece of toast, smother butter all over it and start to eat.

I eat half the toast but I'm not hungry. I'm too nervous to eat. So I make my way back to my bedroom. My parents own the jewellery store in District 12. Not many people come to our store, mainly peacekeepers and richer people. The occasional person from the Seam does come though. We make a fair bit of money, more than the coal miners. I have a new dress for the reaping and I pull it on. I consider doing something with my short hair but decide against it. I am now ready to see if I'll be sent to my death.

Streamer Downs-

My last reaping. Finally. If I make it through this reaping I am safe. Then I'll only have to worry about my younger sister and any kids I have. I hate the Games. I don't even see the point of them. In my opinion they'll start another rebellion not stop one. I suppose its just for the Capitols entertainment. We're low on food so I don't get breakfast. I'm used to it by now and having breakfast is more of a treat then a necessity. I sit on my bed wondering what to do. We have the day off school because of the Reaping.

My sister Zalia walks into our room. She doesn't notice me and sits on her bed and starts to sob into her hand. "What's the matter?" I ask. She looks at me with surprise then says "Nothing I'm just nervous". We all are. Every year on this day most of Panem feels nervous and scared. Then after the reapings they either feel Terrified, extremely sad or happy that they've survived another year.

My mother notices that my father is still in bed. She rolls her eyes and goes to wake him. Still you can't blame him, he has to work 12 hours every day excepts Sundays in the mines. "Streamer, Zalia time to get ready for the Reaping" I hear my mum say. I pull out the clothes from under my bed and get dressed into them. Then I'm ready for my final experience of the terror and nightmare of getting reaped.

Maia Brooten-

The walk from my house to the square is a short one. Down our street then down another. But today it seems to take eternity. Things always seem to take eternity when your extremely nervous. We walk in silence passing a few other shops. Then we finally reach the square. My stomach is all jumbled up, I feel like this every year. I hug my parents. "You'll be fine, don't worry" my father says. I hope he's right.

I stand in the line waiting until finally my finger is pricked. I'm one of the last in the line so the square is already filled with hundreds of people waiting patiently to see the names get picked. Everyone around me looks as nervous as me and some of them have a reason too. I know some have their names in the bowl over twenty times. I've never really gotten to know any Seam kids that well but from what I've heard their lives aren't exactly great.

We have a new escort this year and I can see the other kids struggling to get a look at her, She has a bright purple wig, purple makeup and a purple dress. She introduces herself as Effie Trinket and goes on about how excited she is to be an escort. Yeah right, no one wants to be an escort for District 12. Our mayor, Mayor Undersee reads a speech and the Treaty of Treason as usual. Then Effie excitedly picks a name. "This is my first time doing this!" She says to us. Then she reads out the name. My heart drops. Maia Brooten is the name read out. I walk to the stage, I know myself quite well and I know that I won't be coming home. I could never bring myself to kill anyone.

Streamer Downs-

Relief floods through me. Zalia wasn't reaped. The kid who got reaped is clearly from the Town. I've always resented Town people, they all get such an easy life without having to worry about starving to death or losing family members in the coal mines. It's quite unusual for a town kid to get reaped. They never have to take out tesserae and there's a lot more people from the seam then there are from the town.

Effie looks excited as she congratulates the girl Maia and asks for volunteer, though she does look a bit disappointed when no one volunteers. Was she really expecting someone to volunteer? No one has volunteered since I've been eligible. Then Effie says "Now it's time to see who our male tribute is!" She selects a name from the middle of the bowl. "Streamer Downs" she reads out. I gasp. I'm not safe and I never will be, I'm going into the Games.

Maia Brooten-

I watch the boy walk to the stage his head drooped. He's 18 so it would have been his last reaping, so close to escaping the fear and terror. Effie congratulates us and tells us to shake hands. The boy avoids looking me in the eyes and just stares at the ground. Then we are marched into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes.

My parents burst in. "Oh Maia" my mother says as she wraps herself around me and cries. I gulp down the sobs that have been trying to come up. "Maia, you can do it okay, you can come back" my father says. "No dad, I can't, I refuse to. I refuse to kill anyone, I could never do it, I'll probably die in the bloodbath" I say. My father nods, we both know I'm not coming back. We both know I'm going to die.

I hear the peacekeepers come back. "Goodbye Maia" my father says one last time. Then the door is slammed closed and they're gone.

Streamer Downs-

My family run in. My mother, father and of course Zalia. "Oh God, Streamer why you?" Zalia asks. "I don't know Zalia, I really don't know" I say. For some reason she looks surprised when I say that. Then I realise I'm supposed to be crying my eyes out because I'm going to die. But for some reason I'm not, I think I've just accepted the fact that I'm probably going to die. But I'm going to try hard to win and I know I can win if I try hard enough.

I hug my mother and I feel like I'm 6 again. Huddled up next to her in the coldest months in winter, when we're poor, hungry and cold. 'Stop it Streamer, there will be 12 and 13 year olds in the arena, your 18 you should be grateful that you at least got to live till you were 18' I tell myself. The Peacekeepers are back, the time we had together seems so short. "You can do it Streamer" Zalia says. Then they're gone. I think back to the reaping. Two short words and my life was over. Just like that.

* * *

Well that's it. Now that all the reapings are up please tell me who your absolute favourites are! And here's another copy of the schedule for the Capitol. Next chapter is the Train Rides.

Train Rides- D1, D5, D7 and D11

Chariot Rides- D3, D6, D9 and D12

Interview Prep- D2, D4, D8 and D10

Training Day 1- D5, D8 and D10

Training Day 2- D1, D3 and D9

Training Day 3- D2, D7 and D12

Interviews- D4, D6 and D11


	14. Chapter 14- Train Rides

Well the train rides are finally here! This is my longest chapter yet! I've also decided to have a quote from a tribute at the top of each page so here is this chapters quote:

_Its very hard to be happy if you know your going to die- Luna Bayers_

* * *

Train Rides-

Lillian Janice- Gone

The train pull out of the station. I sit with my face against the window trying to get a last look at District 11. I catch one last glimpse of the massive fence that encompasses our district before the train speeds off into the distance. A feel a few tears sliding down my face. I can hear Declan talking with our mentors Chaff and Nala. They won the 48th and 62nd games. We've had another victor Seeder who won the 27th games but she's not mentoring. I've decided that I plan on becoming District 11's fourth victor.

I stand up and walk into the compartment where Declan and my mentors are talking. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Just discussing tactics" says Nala. Chaff is over in the corner of the room drinking. I've heard he had a big drinking problem. I notice our escort Metella is also sitting and sipping a drink. That's when I notice the food. There's so much of it piled on top of eachother. It looks amazing and I've never seen food like it. Is the Capitol really this rich.

Metella must notice me gaping at the food because she says "Take some if you want, there's plenty". I nod and start eating. I've never tasted anything like this before. There's so much variety of food and it all tastes amazing. Nothing like the rations we have at home. The rumours about the Capitol being very, very rich must be true. If they have so much money why can't they just give the districts a bit?

Alexia Munroe- Why?

"We're have you been?" Asks Queenie our escort. I shrug, she doesn't need to know that I've been in my room crying and asking myself why I volunteered. Davy and our escorts Blight and our first female victor from last year Johannah are sitting at the table. Surprisingly Johannah is younger than me at only 16. "Can you fight?" She asks me as I soon as I sit down. I nod and say "I've trained most of my life, just in case I ever got reaped". She nods thoughtfully. In her games she pretended to be very weak so the other tributes would ignore her, until she turned out to be a wicked muderer.

Davy looks like he's been crying too. I would be if I were him, he's only 12 and it seems so unfair that he's even in these games. I think the reality has finally sunk on us that we're going into the Hunger Games. "Well, what do you two want to do?" Asks Queenie. We look at eachother and shrug. Queenie rattles off a list of thing we could do "We could watch former games to see how they work or we could discuss tactics or eat this maginificent lunch". I don't like any of those ideas. Until the games start I don't want anything to do with them.

Caelan Spirits- Tactics

As we finish our amazing lunch one of our mentors Gloss starts saying "Well now that you're in the Hunger Games we'd better work out some tactics". When neither of us reply he continues "First we need to figure out your allies then what your going to do in training then your interview angle and finally your strategy in the Games". I glance at Aine who is staring intently at Gloss, listening to what he is saying. I start wondering what the Games are like, I've trained most of my life but I have no idea what I'll expect in the arena.

"Caelan? Are you listening?" Asks our other mentor Cashmere. I realise that I've drifted off into a daydream but her words bring me back to Earth. "Sorry what were you saying?" I ask. Gloss shakes his head and says "I was just saying that when the Reaping Recap comes on we'll be able to see what the other tributes are like". I nod, I plan on becoming allies with the rest of the Career tributes from district 2 and 4. Career tributes win almost every year so I feel as if I have a pretty good chance of coming back.

Who am I kidding? Of course I'll come back. I've trained my whole life whilst most other tributes haven't even touched a weapon in their life. I can kill anyone with ease and they wouldn't even be able to fight me. I wonder what I'd do if it came down to Aine and I. I've only known her for a few hours but she's the only person I know so far and I'm wondering if I could ever bring myself to kill her.

Ray Gerico- The Tributes

"Come on, come on the Reaping Recap is about to start" our mentor Haya says impatiently. I sit next to Luna on an amazing couch as we turn on the massive TV. I still haven't gotten over just how amazing this train is. The TV shows the Hunger Games Panel discussing the tributes. "What do you think of this years tributes?" Asks one of the men. "We'll there's quite a bit of variety this year so I think that'll make this years games more interesting" a woman replies. Then they swap to a shot of the District 1 Reapings.

The girl, Aine I think her name is, is called forward and surprisingly no one volunteers. Then a lethal looking boy Caelan walks to the stage happily. Again no one volunteers. "What's that about? District 1 always has volunteers" says Vixon one of our mentors. I shrug its better for us if we have less competition. Next are two volunteers from District 2. A huge boy, Beau and a sneaky looking girl Regan. They look like tough competition. Both the District 3 tributes are the average non-career tributes. Marie and Jarvis,I think they're names are.

District 4 is next. Again there are two volunteers a tall girl Alyssa and a boy who looks like he'd kill anyone, Jace. "So those are the careers?" Luna says to Haya and Vixon. They nod and District 5 is on next. Luna is called and the cameras zoom in on her looking around before realising it was her who got reaped as she walks to the platform. I'm called next and I lean closer to see how I reacted. I look shocked and I can hear Kern's cry coming from the crowd. The cameras zoom in on Kern and Nitya and a wave of homesickness comes over me. And the tears start rolling down my face.

Declan Maddox- Sizing Up

The Reaping Recap is stopped as the Hunger Games Panel judge the tributes so far. "So what do you think of the tributes so far?" Asks Nala. "The tributes from 1,2 and 4 look pretty scary but the others don't look like too much competiton so far" I say. "They're all so big" adds Lillian laughing. I smile at her, in the time we've been here we've grown pretty close. She's like the little sister I never had. But I don't want to get too close to her as I doubt she'll make it far into the games.

"Look the recaps back on" says Chaff. I turn my attention back to the screen as they show the District 6 Reapings. Horne and Kasi are the names of the two tributes who both look like bloodbaths. District 7 is next. A 12 year old girl named Yvonne gets reaped but surprisingly a tall 17 year old volunteers. That's odd, outer districts rarely get volunteers though District 7 did win last year. Another 12 year old gets reaped but this time no one volunteers for him. The District 8 tributes are Dylan and Harriet. Harriet is 13 like Lillian and reminds me a lot of her.

Another 13 year old girl, Fawn is reaped from District 9. "They seem to be a bit of a trend this year" says Metella jokingly though we all glare at her. She doesn't understand what it's like being from the Districts. The boy from District 9 is only 14. The boy from 10 is 14 as well and we watch as he is taken crying to the stage. The girl from 10 is 17 though and looks like she could be tough competition. Lillian is called next, she walks to the stage shocked and then I am called up. The District 12 tributes, a tall 18 year old Streamer and a girl, Maia are reaped then the Reaping Recap is over. I stare at the TV, thinking before announcing "I'm going to bed".

Aine O'Durran- A Career?

"What do you think of the tributes?" Asks Cashmere. I shrug, I haven't trained, I don't know anything about the games. I doubt I'll even be able to join the Careers. Caelan on the other hand knows a lot about the games and at the moment is chatting away, giving his opinions. "Well, the tributes from Districts 2 and 4 will definantely be in the alliance" he says. "And maybe the girl from 7 or the boy from 12, they're quite big and the girl volunteered" he continues. Gloss shakes his head "Not the boy from 12, just because he's 18 doesn't make him a fighter" he says.

Caelan nods. I get sick of not being able to participate in the conversation so I stand up and turn, going to my bedroom. "Where are you going, Aine?" Asks Cashmere. "Oh I'm quite tired, I'm going to bed" I reply. I walk into my room, its quite big and reminds me a lot of my one at home. There's a knock on the door and Caelan walks in. "What do you want?" I snap at him. He looks surprised and says "Just wanted to know if you were okay is that against the law now?". I sigh and say "I'm just upset after watching the Reapings, I don't have a chance, I'm not even a career". "We'll your from District 1, that makes you a career" he says. I shake my head anger boiling up inside me.

"You don't understand, your a career, you've trained, you actually have a chance at winning unlike me" I yell before sinking down onto my bed sobbing. Caelan looks shocked and says "I'm sorry" very quietly before slipping out of the room. I lie on my bed crying until darkness engulfs me and I fall into a deep sleep.  
Davy Hertle- Nightmares

The 6 career tributes. Aine, Caelan, Beau, Regan, Alyssa and Jace I think their names were. Leer over me, hungry smiles on their faces. They all reach for their swords still staring at me. The one in the middle brings her sword down on me, I feel pain and hear laughter coming from the other careers as I fall into nothingness. I wake up shaking and crying.

"It's just a dream, its just a dream" I tell myself trying to calm down. It may be a dream now but as soon as I get into the arena it might become reality. I check the time, its the middle of the night so I should probably get some more sleep. I lie on my bed hoping for sleep of come but I must be too afraid that the nightmares will come back. I feel so homesick, for my bed, even being in the dorm with all the other boys would be better than this. I even miss my bunkmate Peck and I especially miss Frederik. Did he really want to be my friend?

Soon, my thoughts slow down until I am asleep again. This time no nightmares come and I am grateful for that. Before I even realise it. I am woken up again by the rays of sunshine streaming through the window into my bedroom.

Luna Bayers- Arrival

"So how long until we arrive?" I ask. Ray shrugs, "In approximately 1 hour, we should pull up at the Capitol Station if all goes to plan" our escort Ursula replies. I nod moodily picking at my breakfast. It's very hard to be happy if you know your going to die. Our mentors walk in and Haya says brightly "Well I hope you too had a good sleep, I know I did". I don't answer that question, I didn't sleep very well last night.

"I'm done" I say pushing the rest of my breakfast away. I stand up and walk into the next compartment where there is a window. We're still passing wilderness but I know we'll be in the Capitol soon. Suddenly Ray is beside me. I stare at him in surprise "How did you get there?" I ask. "Sneaking around is a talent of mine, back home I was a thief" he says. A thief? I didn't know that about him. "Were you the one who stole from is the day of the reaping?" I ask. He nods then says "So, are we allies?". I stare at him, allies I hadn't though of that. "Sure" I reply.

We pull up at the Capitol train station. I look at all the people. Something appears to have happenned to them, some have dyed skin most have a heap of tattoos, piercings and dyed hair. They look hideous. And they're all cheering for us as we pull up. I don't know what to do but Vixon tells me to wave and smile and pretend to be glad I'm here. So I start waving and smiling at the crowd. But I definantely don't want to be here.

* * *

Question Time

1. Who's was your favourite POV?

2. Who is your favourite tribute out of these 8?

And so far our alliances are:

Careers- Caelan, Beau, Regan, Jace, Alyssa

Might be careers- Aine, Alexia

District 5- Ray, Luna

So please keep PMing me if you want a specific alliance otherwise I'll choose them. Next up is Chariot Rides!


	15. Chapter 15- Chariot Rides

72 reviews guys! wow! I didn't expect that many for the whole story let alone just up to the Chariot Rides!

Well guys here are the Chariot Rides, I haven't had much time to work on it because I have had a bunch of assessments for school :( but I finally found time to do it. Don't expect it to be great because I realised that I had to write eight POVs on the Chariot Rides, so sorry if your tributes is short. I also apologise if your tributes costume is terrible, some have to be. And here is the quotey thingy:

_"I refuse to do what the Capitol wants me to do"- Streamer Downs_

Also, please pm me alliance ideas, I really need some. Thanks.

* * *

Chariot Rides-

**Marie Circuit- Stylists**

As soon as we arrive we are hustled through the cheering crowds to meet our stylists. My stylist is a tattooed woman named Zizzy. She smiles at me showing her perfect white teeth. "Hello Marie, I'm Zizzy your stylist" she says. I nod, obviously she's my stylist. "Now Jarvis' stylist Uralia and I have been discussing your costume and we've decided to do this" she says. She shows us pictures of the dress she designed for me. It's black with blue striped down it which looks like Electricity. Jarvis' is the same except a suit.

Then I am taken to her assistants Quintus, Yuri and Ancilla (bet you don't know what that is in Latin). They start washing me, brushing my hair and attempting to make me look beautiful. After they've finished I look in the mirror and barely recognise myself, for once in my life I look pretty. "There, now we'll take you to Zizzy" says Ancilla. I'm taken to Zizzy who shows me the dress she designed, I put it on. It's not brilliant but is better than some other ideas stylists have had.

I walk back out into the hallway where our mentors Gydget and Wiress are waiting. In the history of the Hunger Games we've had 5 victors, which is more than some districts. "Okay when your in the Chariot, just wave and smile and everyone" says Gydget. I nod.

**Sander Jockson- Ideas**

"What are you doing?" I ask my stylist Brade. "Just hosing you down" he says. I feel the warm water wash over me, it is nothing like the showers we have at home. "What will I be dressed as?" I ask. "Oh I had a good idea of dressing you in a suit that looks like grain" he replies. "Oh great idea" I mutter sarcastically because District 9 has been dressed to look like grain for over ten years.

After the stylists have finished making me look presentable I am shown my suit. It isn't as bad as I expected but I don't think we'll make much of an impression. Fawn is dressed the same except in a dress. She smiles at me but doesn't say anything. She barely said anything on the train. Well neither did I. I think we're both very nervous. "Well, come on you two lets get to the square" says Brade and we follow him to the Capitols square.

**Kasi Forman- Chariots and Costumes**

We're one of the last tributes to arrive at the Capitol square. I am amazed at it. It is much bigger and more impressive than our one back home. Everything in the Capitol has been amazing so far. They must be very rich, though I'd much prefer to be back at home. This is the first chance I get to see the other tributes. I saw them on TV whilst watching the Reaping Recap but this is different.

Near the front a few careers are sitting, chatting with eachother. They all look so big. Most tributes, like me, are standing, looking scared and wondering what to do. The tributes from Districts 5 and 7 are talking to eachother though. There are quite a few little kids this year. A 12 year old boy and three 13 year olds. I wonder if I will ever kill any of these tributes in the arena.

I am dressed as in a jumpsuit with patterns of different transportation on it. It's terrible. And I can see that some tributes obviously have better stylists than others. The District 2 tributes are dressed in armour that looks like stone but the District 5 tributes are dressed as factory workers. Everyone stares as the District 11 tributes waddle in dressed as fruit and not looking very happy. I hear a few laughs coming from some of the other tributes and am grateful that I didn't get their stylists.

**Jarvis Stark- The Parade**

"Jarvis, come on its about to start" says Marie who is already in our chariot. I join her just as the President announces its about to begin. The District 1 chariot starts to roll out, they are dressed in white and silver. The two District 2 tributes are close behind them. "You ready?" Marie asks. I nod nervously a thousand thoughts running through my head. 'What if they don't like me, will I get sponsors?'.

I barely notice that our chariot has started moving until Marie nudges me and I realise with a jolt that everyone is staring at me. I start waving and smiling to the crowd, it feels so strange to have everyone interested in me, looking at me and cheering. We aren't making too much of an impression, but we are in between the two districts with the best stylists. District 2 is dressed in armour that looks like stone and District 4 is dressed in a toga and dress with shimmering scales. I realise that the Hunger Games has already begun.

**Maia Brooten- The Parade II**

I watch District 10's chariot roll off with their tributes dressed as cows. The crowd then starts laughing a bit when the District 11 tributes come on dressed as apples. Finally its time for District 12. We didn't get very good stylists this year and are dressed as coal miners. The crowd politely claps as we come on, District 12 are never favourites as we often die in the bloodbath.

I wave and smile, though I notice Streamer is just ignoring the crowd and looking down at his feet. "Streamer, come on" I say. He shakes his head "No, I refuse to do what the Capitol wants me too do". I understand what he means, but we need sponsors, we'd probably die without them. So I continue so wave and smile at the crowd and they cheer harder. When we finally pull up near the stage I've begun to enjoy all this attention the crowd is giving me. Is that what the Capitol wants me to do?

**Horne Redlow- Speeches**

"Welcome, audience, officials and especially tributes" says President Snow. "I hope you've all enjoyed the evening" he continues. I know I haven't enjoyed the evening, I hate being the centre of attention especially now. I don't want the Capitol to cheer for me and smile at me before they kill me. It's terrible and I wonder if the Capitol has any morals. If they make children fight to the death for their entertainment then I doubt it.

I glare at President Snow as he continues his speech, prattling on about the honour to compete in these games. Maybe the Career districts might think this is an honour but I certainly don't. "Now, I'd like to introduce our new head Gamemaker Seneca Crane" he says. The crowd claps as a tall, bearded man walks to the stage. "Hello, Capitol and tributes" he says, his voice booming into the microphone. "This year, we have been working on a very special arena and I promise that these games will be one of the best, but I won't give away any more" he says before winking at us then walking off stage leaving us all wondering.

**Fawn Anderson- Breathless**

I follow Sander, Sasha and our mentors Gladys and Damici up the stairs to a massive building, the Training Centre. I stare around in shock as we walk into the a massive room. "Follow me, follow me" says Sasha as we make our way to the elevator. I've never ridden in an elevator before and its amazing. "We're on the ninth floor" says Sasha pushing a button. The elevator starts to move upward until the door open and my jaw drops.

It's amazing, beautiful furniture and a proper kitchen. I walk around, sickened. The Capitol has enough money to pay for 12 floors exactly like this one, yet doesn't have enough money to stop people dying of starvation in District 9. My best friend Maize's younger brother was one of those victims of starvation and I know Esta came close to starving to death when she was younger. "Do you like it?" Asks Sasha. I stare at her anger boiling up inside me.

"You have enough money for this yet you let people in the Districts starve to death" I yell. She looks shocked and backs away. "Fawn, come with me" says Gladys. I follow her to one of the rooms where she says "Fawn, the Capitol is unfair, they have more than enough money yet still don't pay us well and they force us to kill each other, surely you must know that" she says. I nod but still don't get how someone could be so unfair.

**Streamer Downs- Lonely Nights**

I lie in my massive bed staring up at the ceiling. Just wondering. Wondering what training will be like, what I'm supposed to do. Our drunk mentor Haymitch isn't any help and neither is Effie. I keep wondering about the arena and what the Head Gamemaker said about this going to be a good games. Probably meaning more tributes are going to die brutally. I wonder if I will make any allies, probably not I wouldn't want to see them die just so I could go home.

I think about home, about my family and I wonder how they are coping without me. I wonder, if I die will anyone remember me or will I just be another lost child. Maia already seems comfortable in the Capitol, maybe she's already realised that she's going to die so she wants to make the most of the time she has left. Maybe I should do that too. These thoughts run quickly through my head and I barely have time to reflect on them. Everything for the past couple of days has seemed like a dream. No, not a dream. A Nightmare.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, here are some questions:

1. Favourite POV

2. Favourite Character out of these 8

Trivia: In which district did all their tributes for the 74th and 75th Games die in the bloodbath?

And for the sponsor system well I'm lazy so everyone gets to sponsor 3 items to tributes in they games. You can choose but don't let it be anything like a gun or cannon or something. And if its very big I might have to decrease it to 2. And I have interesting arena planned. He he he


	16. Chapter 16- Training Day 1

Yay! Training, finally. For this chapter we have districts 2,8 and 10. It was meant to be District 5 as well, but they've already had POVs. I hope you enjoy it and I apologise for any short POVs oh and here's the quote.

_24 kids go in, but none ever really come out- Ralph Idife_

* * *

Training Day 1

**Dylan Prisco- Coincidence?**

I walk down the long corridor to the main living room. Our mentors Jemima and Fallon and our escort Francolozo are already sitting and eating breakfast. Harriet is also there, already dressed with her light brown hair up in a ponytail. One of the Avoxes hands me a plate of bacon, "Thank you" I say wondering what it'd be like to be an Avox. I still haven't gotten over how amazing the food is. "Oh, Harriet and Dylan I'll introduce you to the Avoxes who will be taking care of us" Francolozo says. The three Avoxes stand motionless against the wall. "This is Lydia, Charlotte and Lacie."

"Lacie?" Harriet and I say at the same time. "How do you know her?" I ask Harriet. "I used to live with her" she replies. Come to think of it, I think I had heard Lacie mention a girl named Harriet before. I'm very shocked that Lacie is serving us. I stare back at the now 18 year old girl. She nods to me. "Well, you two are going to start training today so you must be prepared" says Francolozo, turning our attention away from Lacie. "Our you going to try and make allies?" Jemima asks. She only won a few years ago, joining the career pack and killing them in their sleep. I shake my head but Harriet says "Maybe, it could help in the arena".

I finish eating and walk back down to my bedroom to get dressed, still thinking about Lacie. I was very shocked to see her, she was obviously put here for a reason it couldn't have been a coincidence. I brush my thoughts away determined to concentrate on the next few days of training. My plan is to watch the other tributes and see what they are good at, and also to work on survival skills as I think that will definantely help me. "Dylan, come on we have to go" I hear Harriet shout and I walk out, ready to train.

**Regan Arcley- The Careers**

"Welcome to the Training Centre" says the head trainer, a woman named Jaza. I stare around the room at all the weapons ready for me to use. "There are a couple of rules I need to put forward, firstly no leaving the Training Centre until the end of the day and secondly no fighting with the other tributes we won't want anyone getting hurt" she continues. Finally we are released to do what we want. I walk over and join Beau, he is already talking to Jace the boy from 4. "So, who's in our alliance?" I ask him. "Well us obviously and then Jace, the girl from his district and the boy from 1" he says.

The girl from 4, Alyssa walks over and joins us grinning. "So, am I in?" She asks. I nod eyeing the girl carefully, for some reason I don't really trust her. "Hey, Caelan come over here" Beau yells to a boy chatting with the girl from his district. The boy walks over "Your in our alliance" Beau says. "Oh, is Aine?" He asks signalling to the girl. I step in and ask "can she fight?" We don't want any weak tributes in our pack this year. He shrugs and says "I don't know". I walk over to the girl, glaring at her and ask "Show us if you can fight". She nods nervously, and I feel great exercising this new-found power. I watch as Aine walks over to the spear station and picks up a spear, she throws it but it falls short of the target.

I can hear a few laughs coming from behind me, this girl obviously hasn't trained. "Your not in" I say pretty meanly and the girl looks very disappointed but scared at the same time. I turn away and join the rest of my allies. Caelan is looking torn, maybe he wants to protect the girl. "Okay, now what about the girl from 7?" I ask. Jace shakes his head "I dunno she might turn on us, she could be dangerous" he says. "Right then, lets get to work looking at the other tributes and sizing them up" says Beau. He's obviously decided that he's the leader. I wander off to the sword-fighting station where the boys from 3 and 5 are practicing, though they aren't very good. I smile to myself, the competition doesn't look very tough this year.

**Sable Avricson- Weapons**

I walk around, wondering what to do. Everything seems to have happened in a blur since I got reaped. All the other tributes have already started working on the stations. The girl from 9 is over at the fire-building station and the boy from 6 and the girl from 11 are at the archery station. I can also see the careers huddled together talking. I walk over to join the girl from 7 at the axe-throwing station. She is frowning in concentration as she prepares to throw her axe. I watch as it sails through the air landing right in the middle of the target. I stare at her, she has obviously trained with axes. I thought only the careers did that.

I pick up an axe, but it feels very heavy in my arms. I know I should train in a weapon before I enter the arena otherwise I'll die. I throw the axe but it doesn't go very far. Axes obviously aren't my thing. I wander over to the next station, the knife throwing station. The girls from 9 and 11 are there talking. I throw a knife, it lands on the target this time but isn't a very good throw. I watch as the girl from 9 throws her knife, it landing almost in the middle circles. This year is tough competition. I walk over to a station nobody is at. The javelin station. I pick up a javelin, it feels quite light in my hands and throw it. It spears the dummy right in the middle and I smile to myself. It seems like I've found my weapon.

**Harriet Danielson- Allies**

The fire flares up just as Jaza yells "Okay, tributes time for lunch". We walk over to the cafeteria where tables have been set up. I grab my lunch and look for a table to sit at. All the careers are sitting at one table, as are the tributes from District 5 and the boys from 6 and 10. Everyone else appears to be sitting alone and there are no more tables left. I walk over to the table that the girl from 11, Lillian is sitting at. She looks up at me as I sit down but continues eating her lunch. "So, what have you been doing for training?" I ask, trying to start some conversation. She eyes me suspiciously and shrugs.

I try again, saying "What do you think of the Capitol?". "I hate them" she says quietly. "Me too" I agree. She sighs "We won't be coming back here, I mean look at the careers" she says waving her hand to the careers who are laughing at a joke on of them made. "Well, if we made and alliance and trained just as hard as them, then we might come back" I say quietly. "You mean we're allies?" She asks. I nod and continue, saying "Maybe we could get more of the younger kids, you know who are 12 or 13 to join our alliance".

I spot the boy from 7, sitting at a table alone and we walk over to him. "Hey, Davy isn't it? Do you want to be in our alliance of underdogs?" Lillian asks. He shrugs saying "Sure, I'd sort of given up on any chance of me winning". I nod and Lillian says "Look, the girl from 9's over there". She sees us coming and asks "What do you want?", "We just wanted to know if you wanted to join our alliance" I reply. She looks around uncomfortably and says "Sorry, but I don't really want an alliance with anyone I prefer to work alone".

**Ralph Idife- Training Hard**

"Where should we go next?" Asks Horne. We've decided to become allies to help each other in the arena. I look around the Training Centre, the Careers are throwing spears, a few younger tributes are trying to shoot an arrow and I can see other tributes dotted around at the other stations. I point to the edible plants station "That could be useful" I say. He nods and we walk over, I find it quite hard and keep trying to choose poisonous plants. Horne however seems to get it right every time. He could definantely be a useful ally to have.

Being around all these weapons and stations, feels very strange. I'm not used to anything like this. As I watch the careers as they laugh and chat whilst throwing javelins right into the target, older girls throwing axes or boys sword fighting. I feel like I won't make it very far. Everyone else seems so great with weapons and they all look like the could easily kill me. I doubt I'll make it very far into the games, but Horne and I have decided to avoid the cornucopia as that's were a lot of tributes get killed. I've made up my mind, that even though I'll probably die, I want either Horne or I to win. I wish we could both win, but that's not how the games work. 24 kids go in, but none ever really come out again. I've seen the 4 victors, District 10 has had. They've all either gone mad, are drunks or depressed. The Hunger Games ruins everyone.

**Beau Jacobson- Never Underestimate**

"Make an allies?" Our mentor Zade asks through a mouthful of food. He won the 69th games only 3 years ago. Regan nods and says "yeah we did what you told us to do, we've made allies with the boy from 1 and the tributes from 4". "Not the girl from one?" Asks Enobaria our other mentor. I shake my head saying "She wasn't very good and obviously hasn't trained". "What do you think of the other tributes?" Asks Zade. "I reckon they'll be easy, there's heaps of younger kids this year and there's only a few we really need to worry about, the rest will probably die in the bloodbath" says Regan. I'd have to disagree with her, never underestimate the tributes. It'll probably be how she gets killed, because she underestimated someone.

I'm easily the biggest tribute out of all of us. I'm the only 18 year old besides that boy from 12 and I doubt he'll be much competiton. Things are looking up for me and I'm looking forward to a life as a victor. "What's it like being a victor?" I ask Zade and Enobaria. Enobaria smiles, showing her fanged teeth "Bit keen are you? But its pretty good, I mean the Capitol loves you and you always have enough money for anything. The only downfall is having to mentor all you little kids" she says teasingly. At least she doesn't have to mentor an outer district where they hardly ever win. Our Victors Village on the other hand is already filled up. I wonder where they'll put me when I win.

* * *

Well, that was more interesting than writing Chariot Rides. For anyone whos interested Lydia and Charlotte are two of my friends who were annoying me the other day. I told them I'd turn them into mute slaves! And here are the questions:

1. Favourite POV

2. Favourite Character out of these 6

3. Favourite Alliance

4. Who do you think will win?

Trivia: Who placed 11th in the 74th Hunger Games (book)?

And here are the alliances so far:

Careers- Caelan, Beau, Regan, Alyssa, Jace

District 5- Ray, Luna

Alliance 1- Harriet, Lillian, Davy

Alliance 2- Horne, Ralph


	17. Chapter 17- Training Day 2

And its Training day 2! In response to many reviews tributes from 12, 7 and whatever other districts you've been questioning still have a chance at winning. It would be very unfair to their creators if there want. Yeah I don't think there's any memorable quote so here we are:

* * *

**Training Day 2- D3, D4 and D7**

**Marie Circuit- Knots and Crosses (I love this chapter name)**

"Quick, finish your breakfast we're going to be late" our escort Vivian practically yells at me. It's the second day of training today. So far I've discovered that I'm terrible at nearly every weapon and that I won't stand a chance against any of the careers or even the other tributes. I finish my big breakfast, which is quickly cleared away by the Avoxes. It sick how the Capitol takes people and cuts out their tongues. I shudder at the thought. Though the Capitol also makes kids fight to the death for their entertainment so I can't expect them to be good.

We are taken down to the the big Training Centre. Surpisingly we're the first ones there. So much for having to finish my breakfast quickly, it was a good breakfast too. We wait around for a bit and slowly the rest of the tributes trickle in. Jaza the head trainer announces that we are free to go, other tributes immediately walk over to stations, but other like me are just standing around. I can see one of the Gamemakers looking directly at me, so I quickly walk over to the knot-tying station trying to look like I actually know what I'm doing. The knots I tie aren't to bad. "Seems you've found your specialty, Marie" I mutter to myself, knots don't exactly help all the time.

I'm joined at my station by the boy from 9. Knots seem to be his specialty as well and he ties them with ease. "Your good" I comment. He looks up, suddenly realising I'm there and shrugs saying "I tied a few back home, but it won't really help me in the arena". I stand up, leaving him to finish the difficult knot he's working on and walk to the next empty station, the crossbow station. The trainer at that station seems happy that someone's finally taken an interest in crossbows and shows me how to use one. When I shoot it, it lands on the target but isn't very good. I try again and again it lands on the target, but this time about closer to the middle. 'Practice makes perfect' I think to myself, so I stay at the crossbow station trying to perfect it. Hopefully I can.

**Alyssa Humes- Authority**

The girl from 2 is staring angrily at me again, what have I done to her? I ask her this and she shrugs muttering "nothing". Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with the rest of these careers. I don't know why, I've trained all my life and I want to win like the rest of them. I notice the girl from 1, Aine staring at us as we talk. I feel bad for her, getting kicked out of the careers. But it wasn't my decision, it seems I have no authority in this group. I'm probably bottom of the rank, I think Beau is the leader as he's the oldest and he seems to think he's the leader as well.

I wander off to the spear station. "Where are you going Alyssa?" I hear someone call. I turn around saying "Ummmm, to throw some spears". I notice the Gamemakers are staring at us and I know their judging us, so why not give them a show? I chuck some spears, the all land near or on the bullseye. I'm not looking forward to going into the arena, I know I'll kill people but if I win how will I live with the guilt? I start wondering if I even want to win. I know I have too, I know my family will be broken if I don't, but do I really want too?

"What's with you Alyssa?" I hear Regans voice say. I look over too her glaring and say "Just thinking, about the arena". "You don't seem to enjoy being a career" she says, casually throwing a spear. "What do you mean? Course I do, I'm going to win" I say trying to sound as cocky as possible. Regan shakes her head before walking off to join Caelan at the sword-fighting station. I continue throwing spears, enjoying the pattern. Pick up, throw, retrieve, pick up, throw, retrieve.

**Alexia Munroe- Allies**

"You know, you might have gotten in with the careers" someone says behind me. I turn and see the girl from 1, Aine talking to me. I shrug, I didn't really care whether I got into the careers or not. It would help, becaus I would stand a better chance of winning but bad because, well I'd be in more fights. I notice Aine isn't with the careers even though she's from District 1. When I say that too her she look around before saying "They didn't want me, I haven't trained and didn't volunteer". I don't know why she didnt get in, I was watching her earlier today, she was pretty good with a bow and arrow.

"Maybe we could start an alliance of career rejects" I say half-jokingly. But Aine seems to take me seriously and says 'What? So we're allies?". Why not? I think to myself, this girls good and could help me in the arena. So we shake hands and are officially allies. "Do you think anyone else could join our alliance?" I ask. Aine looks around saying "It could be useful, I mean wouldn't it be great if the career rejects did better than the careers". I spot another girl, one of the older ones like us, throwing javelins. I point her out to Aine saying "She could be good".

We walk over too her and I recognise her as Sable Avricson from District 10. She isn't exactly a career reject but could still be handy, she looks to be pretty good with her javelin. "Hi, Sable isn't it? We were wondering if you wanted to make an alliance with us?" Aine says. "Sure" she says uncertainly.

**Jarvis Stark- Reality**

Its 4th Day since I got reaped, the 3rd day since I've been in the Capitol, the 2nd day of Training and the first day I finally see the reality of the games. Since I've been here, I've felt as if I'm in a dream, that I'll wake up soon. But today it's finally sunk onto me that its not a dream, and I'll never wake up from it. I sit at a table by myself, moodily picking at my food. I can hear the chatter from the other tributes, mostly the careers. I don't know how they can be so happy and laugh all the time when they're about to be forced to fight to the death. Ever since I got here, my sense of humour seems to have disappeared and I desperately want it back.

Other tributes are talking, mostly in alliances. There's a few little kids talking at the table next to me and a couple of boys sitting together. Others like the girl from 9 and the boy from 8 are, like me, sitting by themselves picking at their food and not looking very happy. I don't know how you can be happy, maybe the others are just pretending. I guess I'm not too bad at training, I'm fast and have a good aim, especially with the throwing knives. But it seems as though I'm average, but in the hunger game you have it be better than average.

Jaza announces that its time to return to the stations, I'm annoyed at myself for not eating as I know I will get hungry later. I walk to one of the survival skills station, coming from District 3, the land of factories I know nothing about surviving. I know I need to learn how to survive probably more than weapons because if I don't, I don't stand a chance. After my few unsuccessful attempts at starting a fire I see the trainer sigh and walk over trying to show me how to start it. She can start a fire with basically anything, where as I can't even use matches. Eventually I get a fire going and I watch the flickering flames, just thinking.

**Jace Mitten- Preparation**

My spear land right on the bullseye of the target, at the Training Centre I was trained with a spear. I used to use spears a lot for spear-fishing, Clive and I used to fish a lot before he got reaped for his games. After he won we never fished together again, he now hates using spears. Probably because he killed five people with one. He doesn't mentor me as for some reason they make Finnick Odair who won the games a couple of years before Clive, mentor. Our other mentor is a completely mad woman who won two years ago, she isn't much help. There aren't many tributes who are working at the survival stations, I don't really need too as the Careers always get heaps of supplies from the cornucopia.

I start wondering if I will become one of those tributes who goes completely mad and starts killing everyone. There was a boy like that in the games two years ago, the boy from 6 I think, who went completely mad and turned into a cannibal. I know I will kill, I have to I I'm expected to come home and I'd definantely get kicked out of the careers if I refuse to kill. I stare around at the other careers, Caelan's practising sword-fighting, Regan's throwing knives, Beau's waiting in line to sword-fight and Alyssa is weaving a net. I don't know what to think of Alyssa, she doesn't seem to be a typical career. She just doesn't seem to have the motivation to win like the rest of us, she can throw spears as well as I can but doesn't seem like a winner.

Aine, the girl we kicked out of the careers appears to have made her own alliance. I can see the girl from 7 who we considered as a career and the girl from 10, who is another older kid. They look like our biggest competition and its bad if they've decided to make an alliance with eachother. A group of little kids appears next to me, its the little boy from 7 and the girls from 8 and 11. They seem to have made an alliance as well. I know they won't make it far. The girl from 11 throws her spear but it completely misses the target. The girl from 8 throws next and her spear hits the target, she isn't too bad. Maybe I'm underestimating people.

**Davy Hertle- Watching Over**

"Okay tributes its time to pack up and head back to your rooms for the day" I hear Jaza yell. We walk away from the spears station. I wave to Lillian and Harriet before following Alexia to the elevator. Harriet, Lillian and I have become pretty close over the past couple of days. I think we're more than allies, probably almost friends. I've decided to distance myself from them a bit, I know its a bad idea to become friends. In the arena you have no idea who you can trust or not. For all I know they could be plotting to secretly kill me, maybe that's why Fawn that girl from 9, doesn't want allies. Alexia looks happier than normal, maybe its because she has made friends today. I did see her hanging around with a couple of girls her age.

The doors open with a ding and I walk out. Our escort Queenie and mentors Johannah and Blight have already arrived. "How was training?" Queenie asks brightly, she's probably directing her question at Alexia. She seems pretty happy that for once her tribute stands a chance. I even heard her mention that having two victors in a row would definantely get her a promotion. Everyone's focusing their attention on Alexia, even Blight who's supposed to be mentoring me. Probably because she's actually trained an actually has a chance of winning, I'm just the little 12 year old orphan who won't stand a chance. I decide to skip dinner and head to my room, I spend my time staring at the drawing I took with me to the reaping. It's the drawing of what I imagine my parents to be like. "Will you watch over me in the games?" I ask them, though there is obviously no reply. Soon I'll probably join them, wherever they are.

* * *

And it's time for the questions!

1. As usual favourite POV

2. And favourite tributes from this chapter

3. What are you most looking forward to in these games?

4. Whitch tributes do you think will be the first to go (excluding bloodbaths)

5. What would you like improved about this story?

Trivia: Who was the boy from 6 that Jace mentioned?

And we have a new alliance so here are the alliances

Careers- Caelan, Regan, Beau, Jace, Alyssa

Underdogs- Lillian, Davy, Harriet

Career "rejects"- Aine, Alexia, Sable

District 5- Ray, Luna

Alliance 1- Horne, Ralph


	18. Chapter 18- Training Day 3

Training Day 3- D5, D9 and D12

**Fawn Anderson- Nerves**

"Are you nervous about the Private Training?" Sander asks me. I nod and he laughs saying "why? You just have to put on a show for the Gamemakers, that's all they want". I glare at him "And that show could save my life, have you heard of sponsors?" I say sarcastically. I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood today, probably because its getting close to the games. I shudder at the thought of only two more sleeps until I'm shoved in an arena full of kids who want to kill me. I storm off to my room, angry at Sander. Has he given up already? I get dressed into my training clothes and plait back my long brown hair. Almost every person in District 9 has brown hair.

I follow Sander down to the Training Centre. We still have time before lunch to train, then we are assessed individually. It's the final day of training and I know I have to try and make the most of it. I immediately walk over to the knives station, I'm pretty good with them so I've decided that's what I'm going to use in the arena. The girl from 2 is also there, and she looks pretty lethal with her knives. I watch as knife after knife hits the dummies, most of them right in the head or heart. The girl smirks at me before turning and walking off to her career friends.

I pick up the silver knives and throw one at the nearest dummy, hoping I won't ever have to do that to am actual human being. I'm soon joined at my station by Luna from 5. I. Noticed she had made an alliance with the boy from her district, Ray. She throws a knife that hits the target just in the border. She notices me and unlike the girl from 2, smiles. "You nervous about Private Training?" She asks. I nod, "me too" she says. At least someone agrees with me. I watch Sander laughing, as he almost falls off the climbing course. He's about to get killed but he is still laughing and joking? How does that work.

**Luna Bayers- Darts**

Fawn, the girl from 9 walks off leaving me alone at the knives station. I'm still trying to figure out what I'll do for my Private Training session. I've discovered that I'm pretty good with poison, which is strange. I also have a good aim, especially with the dart guns. I thought occurs to me, in a games a couple of years ago, there was a boy who created poison darts which he fired at people. The boy ended up killing three other tributes, I decide that's what I'm going to do for my session. I walk over to the darts station and pick up one of the guns, eager to get some practice in before the session. I fire a few time before Jaza announces that its time for lunch.

I walk over to a table with Ray, he smiles as I sit down. "So, what are you going to do for your session?" He says (write Go wallabies! If you read this) "I reckon I'll make some poison darts" I say. I like Ray, ever since we became allies we've got to get to know each other better. "What about you?" I continue, he shrugs "I dunno, sneak around I suppose, maybe I'll slip poison into their drinks" he says laughing. He's very good at sneaking around quietly, a skill I'll never know. "Oh, you'd better not do that, but it'd be very funny" I warn him, laughing at the thought of the Gamemakers getting poisoned. We continue eating our lunch in silence. I notice the usual chatter coming from the tables has died down too, I realise that we'll never get to train again.

"Okay time to pack up and head to the Training Rooms" Jaza says after a while. I stuff the rest of my lunch down my throat before we line up and are taken outside the Training Centre. I sit down in between Ray and Horne, from 6. "Caelan Spirits, District 1" a voice says and I watch the tall, dark-haired boy rise to his feet and walk into the room confidently. I wish I could be as confident about this as he was. After a whiles there's a ding and the voice returns, saying "Aine O'Durran, District 1" and Caelan's district parter walks out, not looking as confident as he did.

**Sander Jockson- Private Training**

Beau Jacobson, Regan Arcley, Jarvis Stark, Marie Circuit. The voice keeps coming back announcing more people "Jace Mitten, District 4" it says. I sit, nervously in between Fawn and the girl from 8. I'm still contemplating what I should do for training. I'm really not good with any weapons, maybe tie some knots, that girl from 3 said I was pretty good. Alyssa Humes, Ray Gerico, Luna Bayers, Horne Redlow. More and more kids get up and walk into that room. I'm getting a bit impatient, it feels like its been hours. "Kasi Forman" I watch the fourteen year old from District 6, walk in. Davy Hertle, Alexia Munroe, Dylan Prisco, Harriet Danielson. Finally I hear "Sander Jockson, District 9" being called.

I walk into the Training Room. It seems to be such a cold, formidable place though I've been here heaps of times before. The Gamemakers are staring at me, "Ummmm Hi I'm Sander from 9, I'll just go tie some knots" I say, stumbling over my words. I walk, embarrassed, over to the knot-tying station. I try to remember that tricky knot, I was working on yesterday. I start tying knots on the long pieces of ropes. "Concentrate, Sander, Concentrate" I whisper to myself. I start to notice the Gamemakers losing interest in my knot-tying. Eventually I finish, making the rope ladder I was working on. It's not very good and some of the knots have started to fray. "Errrr, thanks?" I say before rushing out of the rooms , knowing I've done terribly but happy to finally be out of that room.

**Maia Brooten- The Session**

Fawn Anderson is called next, I watch the little girl walk into the room. Soon Ralph Idife is called then the girl, Sable from his District. I watch Declan and Lillian from 11 be called, then, "Streamer Downs, District 12". "Good luck" I whisper to him as he walks off. He nods to me, looking nervous, before disappearing into the room. I'm left alone to wait. After what seems like hours, my name is finally called. "Maia Brooten, District 12". I stand up and walk nervously into the room.

The Gamemakers don't pay any attention to me as I walk in. I swear I can see one of them sleeping. "Maia Brooten, District 12" I say, repeating the voice that called me. I look around the Training Room, wondering what to do. I spot the garrote station near the back of the room, I was quite good at that during training. I grab a dummy and drag it over to the station before starting to tie the ropes and wire together. Soon I have garrotted the dummy. I see a few Gamemakers watching me, nodding.

I walk out of the room, wondering where I go next. I see Haymitch, my mentor, and Streamer standing not too far off, so I rush over to them. "How'd you go?" Asks Haymitch. Surprisingly he isn't drunk, like he usually is. "I don't know, I garrotted a dummy but most of the Gamemakers weren't paying that much attention" I reply. Streamer nods "They didnt pay attention to me either". "Well you two, lets go continue this upstairs where we get to see your scores" Haymitch says. So we step into the elevator and I watch is rushing up, for some reason, scared.

**Ray Gerico- Scores**

"Luna! Come on, the scores are on" I yell across the room. Luna runs over, followed by our mentors and escort.

"Welcom, everyone, now I'm sure your all keen to know the scores of the tributes for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar says in the television. "Now we won't make you wait any longer so here are our tributes!" He says, yelling at the end.

"From District 1, Caelan with a score of 9! Aine with a score of 7" he says. Nine, seven, those scores are so high. "From District 2, Beau with a score of 10! Regan with a score of 9" he continues and I watch the numbers flash up, next to their pictures. More high scores. "From District 3, Jarvis with a score of 5, Marie with a score of 3" he says. "They're probably what we'll get" Luna says. "District 4, Jace with a score of 9! Alyssa with a score of 9", I sigh they're more high scores. I lean closer as our scores flash up "From District 5, Ray with a score of 4, Luna with a score of 5". I feel a bit disappointed at my score but Luna seems pretty excited "They're pretty good!" She says.

"From District 6, Horne with a score of 4, Kasi with a score of 5" they're exactly like ours. "From District 7, Davy with a score of 2, Alexia with a score of 8!" Caesar says. "Eight!" Luna says. That is a very high score. "From District 8, Dylan with a score of 6, Harriet with a score of 4 and from District 9, Sander with a score of 3, Fawn with a score of 6" he continues. I notice that the boy from 8 and the little girl from 9 both got sixes. It seems our competition is tough this year.

**Streamer Downs-**

I watch the girl from 9s face disappear off the screen, its getting so close to my score. I hope I did well. "District 10, Ralph with a score of 4, Sable with a score of 4" they're both pretty low. "District 11, Declan with a score of 6, Lillian with a score of 3" Caesar says. A score of 6, is high. I wonder how all these tributes can get it. Finally its time for our scores "And finally, District 12, Streamer with a score of 4, Maia with a score of 5" Caesar finally says. I vaguely hear him saying something else, but I'm quite disappointed with my score. I'm one of the oldest tributes but even the boy from 11, the boy from 8 and the girl from 9 all got higher than me.

"Well, those scores are quite good" Effie, our escort says in a falsely bright voice. She's obviously very disappointed that both her tributes are probably going to die in the bloodbath. But what can she expect when she's got District 12? We've only ever had two victors. A woman who won the 26th Games and Haymitch who won the 50th. I walk off to my room. A thought crosses my mind. I think of Haymitch, who's turned to drinking and is a complete mess, and many other victors who've turned to drinking, drugs or worse. Do I actually want to win these games? Sometimes I think, dying might be the better fate.

* * *

Yes! We are getting very close to the games, only three more chapters. Also of you review my other stories, you can sponsor one other item!

1. Favourite POV

2. Score you are most surprised about

3. What are you most looking forward to in this story

Trivia: Who are the Wallabies?


	19. Chapter 19- Interview Prep

Hi here is the Interview Prep. It is a very short chapter as there are only four POVs and writing about interview prep really isn't interesting. I will probably post another chapter this week but then I will have to put this story on break for 7 days as I have to go to Cadet Camp (which is a complete replica of the Hunger Games, just we aren't given weapons) I mean we're dumped in the middle of nowhere (well its only two hours away) and get to do things like trek 12 kilometres a day! How fun! We even to do this thing called Survivor were we are just dumped for 24 hours in the middle of nowhere with just rations and a sleeping bag and have to build our own shelter etc (see its exactly like the Hunger Games). Sorry for prattling on, I like to prattle. Here's the story and a quote.

_Who knew trying to make yourself look good would require so much pain?- Regan Arcley_

* * *

**Beau Jacobson- Playing Angles**

"Alright, so we have a bit of time before you are taken to your stylists for dressing, so lets to over your interview angles, Regan what is yours?" Our escort Taliana asks. She shrugs saying "I haven't figured one out yet". Taliana sighs in exasperation and turns to me. "What about you Beau? What's your angle?" She asks. I think for a second before answering "Maybe, cocky. They'd probably expect me too". And I know it won't be too hard, I do think I have a shot at winning.

Taliana checks her watch. "There's five minutes till I have to take you to your stylists, I'm going to go get ready" she says. Regan raises an eyebrow at me as Taliana leaves. "She has to get ready to take us to our stylists?" She says. We sit there for a couple of minutes, awkwardly. "I hope I don't mess up my interview, there the most important thing to help get sponsors" I say eventually. "Beau, we won't really need sponsors you know. We are careers, we get all the supplies" replies Regan. "Time to go" I hear Taliana call.

**Dylan Prisco- Notes**

I lie on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I say tiredly, its probably our mentor Francolozo or one of our mentors. I sit up and see Lacie walk in. I'm still shocked that she's our avox. Surely it couldn't be a mere coincedence. She picks up my training outfit from yesterday which I left on the floor. "Thanks" I say to her. She looks up and smiles sadly. I realise I probably won't get a chance to see her before the games. "Hey, Lacie. I'm really sorry" I say.

She doesn't look up at me and continues cleaning. It must be terrible being an Avox. She disappears into the bathroom to do something, leaving me alone in my room. I sit thinking about the interviews, I'm really nervous, I still don't really know what I'll do. Probably be my usual, extremely sarcastic, self. Lacie emerges from the bathroom nods to me then walks out of the room leaving me wondering if I'll ever see her again.

I walk into the bathroom and find a note on the sink.  
_Good Luck, You can do it- L_  
I can't help it, I start crying.

**Regan Arcley- Preparation**

I follow my stylist Milo into the preparation room. "I have a great idea for your interview dress" he says excitedly. He shows me a grey dress a bit similar to my opening ceremony costume. I roll my eyes, we didn't make a very big impression at the Opening ceremony and I doubt this will either. "See, its like your chariot rides, its sort of a theme" Milo continues. "Thanks" I mumble, trying to be polite.

Milo ushers me into another room where my prep team Juno, Polla and Tivan are waiting, eager to start making me look pretty again. They lay me down on a bench and start by hosing me down. I feel Polla trying to pull a brush through my very knotty, red hair. "Ow" I moan as she pulls harder. I can also feel Tivan pulling hair off my legs, it hurts a lot. Who knew trying to make yourself look good we require so much pain?

Finally they let me sit up and Juno starts to apply makeup to me. Polla stands behind me putting my hair up in an elaborate style. I wonder what interview angle should use. Taliana said I should try being rude, because that would be very easy for me. But I think she was being sarcastic. Actually, being rude would actually make quite an impression, the audience wouldn't like me but it'd make me sound like I know what I'm doing. Finally my prep team is finished an I'm taken back to Milo and dressed in my clothes. I'm ready for the interviews.

**Harriet Danielson- Show Time**

"Okay, so we've decided to dress you and Dylan in matching clothes for the interview!" My stylist Leisl says. She shows me the frilly, red dress that I'll be wearing for my interview. Dylan has a red suit that he'll be wearing. "Now, lets get you looking beautiful" Leisl squeaks. She and my prep team start attempting to make me look beautiful. I feel the warm water coming from the hose wash over me and start to relax. I'd better make the most of the time I have left. In less than 24 hours I'll be in that arena.

I think about how sad Dylan looked when he came out of his room. He looked like he'd been crying, maybe he too was very worried about the games. I feel one of my stylists plaiting my hair in two braids. I haven't worn them like that since I was about eight. I realise what all this meant, the frilly dress my childish hairstyle. It seems as though my Oreo team have decided my angle for me, young and cute.

I don't have much makeup on which I am glad for. Over the years I have seen a few tributes with so much makeup on it looked disgusting, though the Capitol seemed to like it. I'm dressed in my red dress and matching red shoes before I'm shown to the building that the interviews will be taking place in. I'm sitting in between Davy and Dylan. In the distance I can hear crowds cheering as Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage. "Aine O'Durran is called up and the interviews begin.

* * *

Well there's that chapter done. Only two more left until the games!

1. Favourite POV

2. Favourite Career

3. Favourite tribute from 3,5-7

4. Favourite tribute from 8-12

Trivia: What was Glimmers angle in her interview?


	20. Chapter 20- Interviews

Well the interviews are finally here! And only two more days till I'm sent to hell...Ah well after that is the holidays for two weeks so I'll be able to post more frequently then.

* * *

Interviews- D1, D6 and D11

**Aine O'Durran- Question Time**

"Aine O'Durran" a voice calls. I stand up nervously, all the other tributes stare at me. I walk towards the stage but freeze when I see the massive crowd watching me, can I do this? I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage, waving to the crowd. I sit down in the chair next to Caesar and he yells to the crowd and me,

"Welcome, Aine". What should I say? Should I respond?

"Ummm thanks" I finally say. The interview has begun.

"So, are you enjoying the Capitol, Aine?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah, it-it's been great" I say, stumbling over my words. I'm doing terrible so far.

"What's been your favourite part of your trip so far?" He continues. Come on, you can do it Aine.

"I actually really enjoyed training, I learnt a lot of new things and met some really great people" I say, that didnt actually sound so bad. I can hear a few murmurs in the audience.

"And I think it payed off, your training score of 7, was excellent" he replies. He's definantely helping me in my interview.

"Thanks" I reply.

About a second passes before Caesar shouts to the audience "Who else though it was a great score?". In reply the audience starts to cheer. "Now, unusually for District 1, you didn't volunteer this year, did you?" Caesar asks.

"No, I didn't volunteer and also unlike most of District 1, I haven't trained" I reply.

Caesar looks shocked at this, "you haven't trained yet you still got a score almost as high as some of the careers who have trained for years!" He says. The audience cheers louder and a buzzer goes off, signalling that my three minutes are up.

"Thank-you Caesar" I say as I stand up.

"Thank-you Aine, and we look forward to seeing you in the arena" Caesar says and my interview is finally over. I did it.

**Caelan Spirits- Talking**

I watch Aine walk off the stage, she did a pretty good job. At first she wasn't too good but then she got the audience to like her. "Caelan Spirits" the voice calls I stand up, I know my angle and I know how I'm going to answer my questions. I stride onto the stage and wave at the crowd as they cheer and clap for me. I sit down in the chair, making myself comfortable.

"Welcome Calean!" Caesar shouts and the crowd continues to roar.  
"Thanks Caesar" I reply.

"So, lets get down to the questions, you also didn't volunteer for the games this year" he asks.

I nod, "Well, I don't know why people didn't volunteer but I can assure you, I was very happy to get reaped. I'm very excited to be here" I say.

"That's good, and are you looking forward to going into the arena?" Caesar asks.

I nod, "Yep definantely, I can't wait, I think its going to be very exciting" I reply.

"It's good to see someone so eager to compete in this years games, have you made any allies for the games?" Caesar asks.

Again I nod, "Yeah, I'm in with the career pack along with District 2 and 4" I say.

"Excellent, excellent, well I'm sure seeing you in this years games will be very interesting and we all think that you'll be very tough competition for the other tributes" Caesar replies.

"Thanks Caesar and thank-you to the audience for listening to me talk tonight, I hope you'll pay attention to me in the arena as well!" I say, directing my voice to the audience as they cheer even louder.

The buzzer goes off and the interview is over.

**Kasi Forman- Interviews**

The next interviews seem to fly by. There's Regan who the audience seems to love, then Beau who seems to have convinced the audience that he's going to win. Then Marie, who answers her questions very shyly and Jarvis who cracks jokes at every chance, making the audience laugh. There's a lot of competition.

Next is Alyssa, who answers her questions politely and Jace whos the complete opposite. Then Luna is called up, followed by Ray who doesn't answer his questions fully making the audience groan when the final buzzer goes, they wanted more. I realise with a shock that I am next, and I don't even have an angle! "Kasi Forman" the voice calls.

"Welcome, Kasi" Caesar says as I walk out onto the stage, listening to the shouts of the crowd.

"Thank-you" I reply

"So Kasi, do you want to tell me about your life back in District 6?" Caesar asks.

I shrug, "sure, well I lived with my family. There's my mum and dad and I have two older brothers, Woods and Simon and an older sister Eren" I say. "I miss them a lot" I continue.

"That's very nice Kasi, and I'm sure they are missing you too" Caesar says, "Now, your one of the younger tributes this year, do you think that will affect you?" Caesar asks.

I think for a moment before answering, "I doubt it, I don't think the age of the tributes really matters, the older ones may be bigger and stronger than me, but I have my own talents" I say, listening to the roar of the crowd.

"Very true, Kasi, very true" Caesar says as the buzzer goes off, "Thank-you for coming here tonight I'm sure we all enjoyed it" he says. I'm very surprised at how quickly the interview went by.

I wave to the crowd as I walk off stage, relieved to be off it.

**Horne Redlow**

As Kasi walks off stage, "Horne Redlow" comes over the loudspeaker. I stand up, very nervous and walk towards the door. Caesar is shouting something to the audience. I walk on, knowing that I will make it through, unlike in the games.

"So, Horne, welcome" Caesar says, he waits a little, whilst I sit down before asking "Are you nervous about the games?"

"Well yeah, I mean I might die" I reply. I find that a very stupid question, of course I'm nervous.

Caesar looks uncomfortable, I wonder if the citizens in the Capitol actually realise that they're sending kids to their death. "So, have any strategies for the arena?" Caesar asks.

"I don't really know, I've made an ally and I suppose our strategy is too just avoid other tributes" I say.

"Oh, so your on more defence then offence" Caesar says, I nod. "So who's your ally?" He continues.

"Ralph Idife, from District 10" I reply.

"So, do you think your in with a chance of winning this years games?" Caesar asks.

"Well, everyone has a chance it just some might have a better chance of winning than others" I reply, not wanting to fully answer the question.

"Well, that is right I suppose, do you think you have a better chance than others?" Caesar says, re-phrasing his last question. I'm about to answer, when the buzzer goes off signalling that my interview is over.

I'm glad I didn't have to answer that last question, I know that I don't have a chance of winning. But I didn't want the whole of Panem, including my family, to know.

**Lillian Janice- Nerves**

I watch Davy put on his, cute, innocent, little boy act. He told us he was going to do that ages ago and I think he's done it very well. Harriet it is on next and even though she's dressed to be all cute and innocent, like Davy, she assures the audience that she's not and that she will fight. Next is Dylan and he uses sarcasm, outwitting Caesar at nearly every question. Then Fawn from 9, who answers very quietly and mysteriously and Sander who laughs and makes a big joke out of the games. I barely notice Sable's interview, I suppose I'm too nervous about mine. Then Ralph from 10 is next, his angle appears to be funny. Then finally, "Lillian Janice".

The audience claps as I walk on, though it doesn't seem to be as enthusiastic as others. I suppose after sitting through 20 interview, you'd get a bit bored. Caesar smiles at me as I sit down.

"You have a very pretty dress on" he says, I look down in surprise at my pale, blue dress. I didn't really pay attention to what my stylists were dressing me in.

"Thanks Caesar" I reply, trying to control my nerves.

"Well Lillian, why don't you start off by telling us a bit about yourself" Caesar says.

I try to think of what to say, "Well, I've been told that I'm quite witty and my little sister always tells me that I'm nice to her, though I do yell at my older brother sometimes " I say, trying to be honest.

"That's nice, can you tell us about your family?" He asks, he sounds like he's running out of question ideas. (Like I am)

"There's my parents, who have looked after me all my life and my older brother Nox who I am very close to, there's also my little sister Caritta and younger brother Farron" I say.

"Well Lillian, I am sure that they're watching you right now and will be supporting you all through-out the games" he says just as the buzzer goes off. I made it through my interview.

**Declan Maddox**

There's only three of us left in the room. Streamer and Maia from District 12, and I. Soon I will be called up, leaving only them. As soon as I think that "Declan Maddox" comes over the loudspeaker. I rise up noticing the tributes from 12 staring at me.

I'm almost blinded by all the bright lights on the stage, having been in a small, grey room for so long. I feel very overwhelmed by the crowd cheering as I sit down in my seat.

"Hello Declan, how are you?" Caesar asks.

"I'm good thanks Caesar, how are you?" I reply, trying to sound confident.

"I'm well too Declan, thanks for asking. Now do you want to tell us some of your strengths and weaknesses that will affect your performance during the games?" Caesar asks.

"Sorry Caesar but I don't think I can, the other tributes might find out" I reply, and I don't really want to talk about what I'm good at.

"Fair enough" replies Caesar. "Well, have you been enjoying your stay at the Capitol?" He asks.

"Yeah, the Capitol is a very amazing place, much bigger and cleaner than District 11" I say, trying to sound as though I like being in the Capitol.

"That's good, what's been your favourite part of your stay?" He asks.

"Oh, the living quarters that I've been living in for the past few days have been amazing, brilliant furniture and such big rooms" I say, keeping up my pretence of enjoying the Capitol.

"Yes, I've heard they're very good" Caesar replies. I sit there awkwardly for a few moments wondering how to reply, luckily I am saved by the buzzer going off, announcing that my time is up.

* * *

Only one question today.

1. Who's was your favourite interview?


	21. Chapter 21- Night before the Games

Last chapter before the games, I'm very excited. I feel so cruel making you all wait 7 days before the bloodbath. The tension...anyway I hope you enjoy this and I've also started a new story, Rising From the Ashes and I'd love it if you checked it out and maybe reviewed? Thanks.

* * *

Night Before the Games- D4, D10

**Alyssa Turner- Jokes**

As we walk back to the elevator and up to our rooms, it strikes me that this time tomorrow, I could be dead.

"Do you think your interview went well?" Jace asks me as the elevator starts to climb up.

"Yeah, no too badly, it was better than I expected, what about you?" I reply, trying to be polite. I notice that the tributes from 7 and 10 are also in the elevator.

He nods saying "me too". The elevator stops at our floor and we get off.

"What do we do now?" I ask our mentors Finnick and Annie. Finnick won the 65th games and Annie won two years ago, apparently she went mad but she doesn't seem that bad.

"First we eat dinner, then we watch the interview recap and odds board" our escort Granders replies for them. The odds board, I'd completely forgotten about that, I hope mine aren't too bad.

We sit down at the dining table and our Avoxes start serving us the delicious food we've been getting for the past few days.

"You two should eat up, its probably the last proper meal you'll he for a while" Grander says, half-jokingly. We all glare at him, he doesn't have to compete in the games, he doesn't really have to worry about anything.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say" Finnick says to Grander, sounding like he's talking to a little kids.

Grander shrugs, "Just trying to make conversation" he says.

"Well don't try, because you obviously aren't very good at it" Finnick retorts, he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood. Grander looks taken aback and stands up, nods to Annie and then leaves the table.

**Ralph Idife- Recaps**

"What did you think of the other tributes interviews?" Asks our mentor Mya.

I shrug, "some of them were very good, a lot better than mine" I reply, digging into my meal. It seems to be the best one we've had during our stay.

Sable is staring out the window, not eating her food. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods saying, "I'm fine" and continues staring moodily out the window. "I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow" she says.

"Who isn't?" I say sadly. I think its impossible not to be nervous, except if your a career, maybe. I wonder how far I will make it into the games, I wonder if I could win.

"Okay, the interview recap and odds board should be on TV in about five minutes, so lets go sit down" Mya says, interrupting the silence.

I push my plate away and follow Sable and Mya to the couch. "Where's Brim?" I ask, referring to our other mentor.

"He's in his room, probably drinking or something" Mya replies, Brim has a serious addiction to drugs and alchohol, it seems that a lot of mentors do. She switches the TV on and the interview recap starts.

"Welcome everyone, to the Interview Recap, I'm sure that like me, you greatly enjoyed the interviews tonight" Caesar says. "We're here to show you the best parts of the night" he continues. "Now Claudius, who's was your favourite interview?" Caesar asks the man beside him.

"Oh, I had a lot of favourites but I think some of the best were Beau's and Aine's" Claudius replies. "Beau's because I think he truly convinced that he would be the one to win and Aine's because I found her quite impressive" he continued.

**Sable Avricson- The Odds of Winning**

I join Ralph and Mya on the couch, "What'd I miss?" I whisper to Ralph.

"Nothing much, they just said who they're favourites were" he replies.

I flop down on the lounge watching Caesar and Claudius saying more pointless things, I just want them to get to the worthwhile stuff.

"Well, Claudius I think all the votes from the Capitol are in. Lets see who Panem picked for their favourite interview" Caesar says.

"The top three favourite interviews of the nights were, Aine O'Durran from District 1, Horne Redlow from District 6 and Dylan Prisco from District 8" Claudius announces after he opens an envelope.

I see Mya nodding, "Yes, I did think their interviews were very good and they played their angles well". Ralph shushes us because the odds board is about to come up.  
"Now, after evaluation of the tributes, they will be given odds on how likely they are to win the games" Claudius says on the television. I lean closer as a picture off each tribute comes up along with their name, age, district and odds.

Aine O'Durran, 16: District 1- 15-1

Caelan Spirits, 17: District 1- 9-1

Regan Arcley, 16: District 2- 9-1

Beau Jacobson, 18: District 2- 5-1

Marie Circuit, 15: District 3- 23-1

Jarvis Stark, 16: District 3- 15-1

Alyssa Turner, 17: District 4- 8-1

Jace Mitten, 16: District 4- 7-1

Luna Bayers, 15: District 5- 19-1

Ray Gerico, 15: Distruct 5- 21-1

Kasi Forman, 14: District 6- 20-1

Horne Redlow, 14: District 6- 18-1

Alexia Munroe, 17: District 7- 11-1

Davy Hertle, 12: District 7- 54-1

Harriet Danielson, 13: District 8- 35-1

Dylan Prisco, 15: District 8- 16-1

Fawn Anderson, 13: District 9- 24-1

Sander Jockosn, 14: District 9- 34-1

Sable Avricson, 17: District 10- 20-1

Ralph Idife, 14: District 10- 30-1

Lillian Janice, 13: District 11- 42-1

Declan Maddox, 15: District 11- 17-1

Maia Brooten, 16: District 12- 22-1

Streamer Downs, 18: District 12- 16-1

"Congratulations! 30-1 and 20-1 are great odds!" Mya says happily. She was probably expecting us to get much lower.

"30-1 isn't great odds, its above average" Ralph says unhappily. That's true, but it means mine are below average. Mya tries to tell him they are good but it breaks out into an argument.

Finally I can't stand it any longer, "I'm going to bed" I announce to them, but they don't hear.

**Jace Mitten- Survival**

I can't sleep, I don't think anyone can on the night before the games, even Clive said he couldn't and he was arrogant enough to think that there was no chance he was going to die. I suppose he was right but that's beside the point.

Clive reminds me a bit of Beau, they're both very cocky but I wondered of that was just his angle he was playing. My thoughts turn to the other members of my alliance. There's Caelan, I don't really know what to think of him for some reason I think he'll be one of those tributes that goes mad in the arena.

There's Regan, I think she'll definantely be a killer in the arena but I can sense tension between her and Alyssa. If it comes down to them I don't know who'll win. Beau is definantely in with a chance of winning, being one of the oldest and strongest tributes. And then Alyssa, I know she'll kill and she's very good with a spear but I think she'll be someone who regrets killing.

I think back to the odds, Beau of course got the highest but I was very impressed with mine. Generally District 4 doesn't train as hard as 1 or 2. I can just imagine Regan's expression when she found out Alyssa got better odds than her. They really don't get along.

I start wondering if I will ever get to sleep, when I was little I sometimes couldn't sleep so my mother would sing me a lullaby. I wonder, if I die, will she be waiting for me wherever you go when you die?

Slowly I start falling into a deep sleep. I don't have any dreams tonight, which is strange because I've been having nightmares about the games ever since I got reaped, well I was supposed to volunteer so I was expecting that.

I hear a knock on the door. "Jace? Its time to get up" Finnick says.

I jump out of bed and pull on the clothes that have been laid out for me to wear in the arena and slip on my tocken, the one Clive wore in the arena.

I'm ready to go.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, it was quite a short chapter with only 4 POVs. Anyway here's the questions.

1. Favourite POV?

2. Odds you are most surprised about?

3. Who do you think will be the first three tributes to go in the arena (excluding bloodbaths)

4. And since its almost time for tributes to say goodbye I'd love it if you rated all the tribute out of ten?

Trivia: What was Katniss' odds in the arena?

And if you want to sponsor a tribute before the games, just PM me with what you want to send. Thanks.


End file.
